Last chance at Love
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: After 4 years of pursuing renegade Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura manages to bring him home. 3 years later she finds herself married to him; everything after that is perfect. Until after their first night together all possible wrong occurs... what will Sakura do!


_**Summary**_**: After four years of pursuing renegade Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura manages to bring him home... three years later, she finds herself married to the man of her dreams... everything after that was perfect; except after their first night together, Sasuke suddenly becomes distant again!!! What can Sakura do to save her marriage before it's too late?!**

**a/n: Well, this is a oneshot that has been buried in the corner of my mind, which funnily enough was inspired by a fantasy that I was having whilst I was in the bath. So yeah, hopefully it should be interesting; and yes, you can kill me if you want, but I have **_**so**_** many ideas for fics at the moment, that I just had to get them out on paper before I forgot! ^ ^ **

**So I had to pretty much put **_**'Chasing Your Shadow'**_** on hold for a bit! Sumimasen deshita! *bows to the floor***

**Onegaishimasu! Enjoy and I'll let you get on with reading! XP**

**NOTE: GRAPHIC lemon content throughout this fic; if you don't like, then I highly suggest you hightail it outta here. **_**Seriously**_**, this is **_**not**_** your thing! Not for little kiddies, btw! ^ ^ (Yes, I am guiltily tagged as a Sasuke pervert, seeing as he does things with me—ENJOY!!)**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke is MINE, ya hear?! Good! All rights reserved go to my brilliant sempai Kishimoto-sensei, whom created Sasuke on an image I gave to him; yeah, he now lives with me, doing unmentionable things—Heheheh! SMILE!! XD**

* * *

**~Last chance at love~**

**Sasuke x Sakura ONESHOT**

* * *

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" Ino shrieked in utter shock, not quite believing what her best friend had just told her. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!"

"Keep your voice down Ino! Kami-sama, you can be so fucking _loud_ sometimes!" Sakura exclaimed in annoyance, and slight embarrassment; with how loud the blonde was speaking, Sakura wouldn't be at all surprised if the neighbours could hear them. "But unfortunately yes, it _is_ true." The rosette finished reluctantly, as if this fact was something too shameful for her to admit to anyone, even herself; after all, she blamed herself for her current predicament. "B-but! _How_? How is this even _possible_?" Ino cried in horror, her facial features contorting in disbelief; how could this have happened to her best friend?!

"I don't know, Ino! That's why I came to you; for advice. I need your help! Onegai!" Sakura pleaded tearfully, dropping down so that she was bowing on the purple carpeted floor of Ino's bedroom. "Ah! Sakura, cut that out! Of course I'll help you; that's what best friends are for! No need for those formalities." Ino had then proceeded in moving forward and pulled Sakura back into a sitting position, rubbing her back as Sakura finished sobbing and blubbering incoherent slurrings. Wiping the remainder of her tears away, Sakura proceeded to tell Ino how everything had gone so wrong.

* * *

_Flashback_

"—_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Sakura turned to face the ever stoic Sasuke, who had let a small smile grace his lips as he leaned in towards Sakura, pressing his mouth to hers in a chaste, loving kiss. The rosette on receiving end of said kiss was a shade of tomato red; this being her first kiss from Sasuke and at all was making her dizzy and slightly disoriented, but happy never the less._

_Letting a single tear slip down her cheek, she closed her eyes, attempting to block out the squeals and whoops coming from none other than their friends; Naruto in general, whom now had an arm slung casually around Hinata's creamy white shoulders, a deep red flush present once again on her delicate cheeks, but a glowing smile directed at the now happily married couple walking towards them. _

_"SAKURA-CHAN! Heheheh, Sasuke, I never imagined __**you**__ to be a family man, let alone a __**loving**__ one and—OW! Hinata-chan?! What was that for?!" Naruto whined noisily, causing Sakura's already throbbing migraine to ultimately become worse; with a lithe movement, the rosette had brought her fist up and smacked Naruto in the exact same spot that Hinata had only seconds before, causing the already enlarged lump to expand into a nasty double-decker, said bump turning purple. _

_Naruto's eyes widened, and as his face went a deathly pale, so did that of Hinata's; apparently she had not been expecting that from the newly ordained Uchiha wife. The blonde baka crumpled to the ground, his hands clamped soothingly on his scalp as he wailed in pain, only making Sakura want to hit him that much more, __**again**__. A simple restraining hand from her new husband (squeals! She would never get used to that particular aspect of things) instantly squashed that thought, bringing another tint of pink to her cheeks; Sasuke simply smirked, before turning to Naruto and pulling him to his feet._

_"Shut it, dobe; can't you see that Sakura has a headache?" Naruto turned to observe Sakura carefully, before reverting back to his clumsy, hyperactive, worrying self. "Acck, Sakura-chan! Why didn't you say so?! I never would've been so loud," Sasuke snickered, muttering 'Like you could ever be quiet' under his breath, bringing a vein out on Naruto's forehead as he continued to speak, "if I had known you had a headache!" Sakura couldn't help but giggle as he got into another heated argument with Sasuke, as he had said several unmentionable things about his manhood that had Hinata lying on the ground at their feet, completely and utterly out cold, a deep red staining every inch of her skin. Kneeling down in her stunning marital kimono, which was adorned with the Uchiha crest, she helped a thoroughly embarrassed Hinata off of the ground, and into a shaky standing position alongside her. _

"_Are you alright Hinata?" Sakura asked between choked giggles, bringing the colouration back into Hinata's face; she was blushing a lot today. "Ah... y-yes, I am f-fine, Sakura-chan... just a little f-flustered is all..." With a quick nod, Sakura continued to make conversation with the Hyuga heiress, whom had grown quite comfortable with the flow of their steady small-talk, smiling and laughing freely as she nibbled on some of the cocktails that had been put up for offer; the whole village were present at the wedlock of one of the last remaining members of the Uchiha Clan, and even the alleged 'traitor/kin-killer' was present at the wedding._

_It had become a well known fact that Itachi Uchiha, the man responsible for the slaughter of the Uchiha Clan, was actually more or less innocent; Sakura had been lucky enough to stumble upon some forbidden documents that went into full detail about what had __**actually**__ conspired on that fateful night twelve years earlier, and managed to make it in time to spill the truth to Sasuke, showing him the documents as proof._

_Sasuke had refused to believe it at first, but with the back-up of none other than the co-conspirator himself, Madara Uchiha, Sasuke came to believe it, and shockingly enough, became quite emotional over his proper reunion with his brother, whom finally felt like he had something to live for, the reason he still lived at all accepting him with open arms once again. The memory itself brought more tears to Sakura's eyes; speaking of, Itachi had just sauntered over to his brother, smiling warmly, before pulling his ototo into a tight, loving embrace. Sasuke blushed ever so slightly, but reciprocated with just as much fervency as his aniki. _

_Pulling apart, keeping one arm slung over each other's shoulders (ever since __**that day**__, they had always made a point to keep physical contact, to reassure one another that what was happening was the truth; that they were together for real once again), they walked towards the woman whom had just been dubbed the newest addition to their family, who was more or less trying to drag Hinata in the opposite direction; it was hard enough being __**married**__ to the one man she had loved her whole life, but to be within the vicinity of his equally irresistible, sexy older brother (her brother-in-law as of now)? It made her hyperventilate at the thought; that's what made the duo even more dangerous, seeing as they were the most sought out, highly desirable men in the village, and boy did they know __**that**__ well. _

_Sakura was so transparent, and Itachi and Sasuke couldn't help but want to see her reaction to what they had planned for her; but first, they had to get her cornered and more or less alone for this to work. _

"_U-uh! H-Hinata-chan! C-can we go to the ladies room for a moment? I-I have to... __**eek**__! U-uh, fix my make-up!" Sakura stuttered out nervously, whilst half dragging the poor Hyuga heiress with her inhuman strength to the bathroom nearby. Once inside, Sakura slouched to the floor, blushing a bright, erratic shade of red, signifying her undying embarrassment to the arrival of her new family. _

_Hinata knelt down in concern; ever since Sasuke had returned to the village with Itachi and Sakura, she and Hinata had become extremely close. Along with Ino, Hinata was her best friend, one of the few whom she could rely on in the direst of situations. Ones such as this. "Sakura-chan! What is it? What's wrong?" Hinata belted out anxiously, worry painting her petite, lovely features as she wrapped a loving arm around her friends shoulder; Sakura was now hyperventilating like she had just gotten out of the run of her life, one which matched and suited the tastes of Lee and Guy-sensei. _

_"I-I'm sorry for dragging you in here, Hinata-chan... it's just...well... Sasuke-kun and Itachi-aniki... they had something akin to __**sinister**__ in their eyes... and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of __**that**__... I mean... Argh, they're both __**too **__**gorgeous**__ for their own good!" Sakura cried hopelessly, resting her head on the dark haired girl's right shoulder, all that could be heard was her restless breathing and the erratic beat of her thumping heart, which was now going into absolute overdrive. The arrival of two new suave, downright sexy voices echoed throughout the small cubicle, causing both women to stiffen in response._

_"We're glad you think that we're gorgeous, imōto."_

_The first, deeper voice stated complacently, smugness dripping off of his voice, and Sakura could swear that she could see the smirk that Itachi was displaying at this very moment. 'Oh Kami-sama, they wouldn't—'_

"_Oh yes we would, __**Sa-ku-ra**__." The silky, baritone voice of her husband echoed smugly throughout the bathroom, and stepping out of the shadows was none other than Itachi and the devil himself; Sasuke. In the women's bathroom. Alone with just the two of them. Okay, so Sakura shouldn't be embarrassed that her __**husband**__ was here, but to be frank, she __**was**__; seriously, they had never shared __**any**__ physical sort of contact with one another aside from the kiss that officially dubbed them 'married!' So having both brother's here, in her very presence, whilst barricaded in the women's bathroom was well... awkward... and kind of hot— _

'_NO! Don't even __**go**__ there! This situation is no where __**near**__ what I'd describe as __**hot**__!' Sakura screeched in shrill panic as she backed up into the tiled wall behind her, until she could press her back to it no more; half using Hinata as a shield in the process._

_Inner Sakura chuckled lightly, before continuing her onslaught of very 'descriptive' analogies. __**'Heh, come **_**on**_** girl, admit it; having two very hot, sexy, **_**mouth-watering**_** brothers' at your beck and call is **_**extremely**_** hot! And could you **_**imagine**_** what it would be like having **_**both ****of them**_** strip you **_**and**_** themselves down before—'**_

'_Shut. UP! That's __**disgusting**__, okay?! That is so __**not**__ hot! It's... it's...'_

'_**Superbly, über, fantastically hot with whipped cream, melted chocolate and a cherry on top! Admit it! I am your conscious, and I tell you what you feel; and right now, you are downright, plain **_**horny**_** at the thought of—'**_

'_I said SHUT IT! Go. Away. This. Instant!' Shooing away her Inner self, Sakura shrugged off her fantasising, only to realise that Hinata was no longer at her side, and that the two smirking brothers' (a sight to fucking behold) had advanced on her till there was only about an inch separating them. In a panic, Sakura tried to bypass them, but that earned her with a pair of strong arms wrapping around her waist, dragging her backwards so that now she was face to face with her clearly amused husband, whom she was completely and utterly defenceless against, thanks to Itachi's powerful grip._

_"Now, to have a little fun before the official ceremony begins; since I am the husband here, it's only fair that I get to go first. Then it'll be Itachi's turn. What do you say, aniki? Sound fair to you?" A low, resonant chuckle rumbled from Itachi's stomach, shaking his frame, along with Sakura's, before adding in a simple, "Of course, ototo; sounds like a fair deal." And with that, Sasuke advanced, slowly at first, until he had a firm grip on Sakura's shoulders; that's when everything progressed quickly. Sasuke slid Sakura's kimono down her left shoulder, exposing the creamy flesh, before Sasuke practically attacked it, smothering the space with soft kisses, bringing a flush of deep crimson to carelessly paint Sakura's already severely flushed cheeks._

_Itachi was chuckling at Sakura's reaction, smiling quietly to himself as he watched his precious baby brother express his hidden love for the woman he had just joined in wedlock, even by the dirtiest means such as the one they were using right now. But the feelings that were being put into it was what counted, and that was all that really mattered, and the only real motivation to get Itachi himself involved in Sasuke's plan. Before Sasuke could proceed with his ministrations, however, the sound of a familiar, gravelly voice echoed from just outside the bathroom._

"_What?! Sakura-chan is __**alone**__ with __**both**__ Sasuke-teme __**and**__ Itachi-aniki?!" Sasuke scowled, at both the fact that he could not go further, and by the name Naruto was now calling __**his**__ oni-san; after Sasuke had returned, with his brother in tow, Naruto had found that he really, __**really**__ liked Itachi, and since Sasuke was already dubbed his brother (by unanimous means; although Sasuke pretended he hated it, he secretly relished the fact that he had a younger 'brother' to bully), Itachi was automatically placed in the role of his second 'big brother.' Thus, a mini family that consisted of the two Uchiha siblings and the adopted son of the Fourth Hokage (Minato) was born, and it had survived in its abnormality ever since then (Itachi loved having two little brothers' to baby around and love, and now that he had a little sister...). _

_Said blonde burst into the bathroom, a look of anger on his features, before noticing Sakura's current condition; from there, he blushed in embarrassment, suddenly uncomfortable with walking in on the two newly weds. That is, until he remembered that Itachi was also involved in the situation. _

"_SASUKE! What the __**hell**__ are you doing to Sakura-chan?! And in the freakin' __**women's bathroom**__?! There are more __**appropriate**__ times and places for... f-for __**that**__! But right now you have to be __**out **__**there**__! Your guests are starting to get anxious about w-why you aren't well... OUT THERE INSTEAD OF IN HERE!" Itachi chuckled once again in amusement as he watched his ototo scowl, grunting his annoyance, before taking Sakura around the waist (and Itachi's hand), and leading them out of the bathroom, to where there stood an anxious crowd. "Acck! Sakura-chan!" Naruto hissed urgently, gesturing to her bare, very exposed shoulder, covered in love bites, which was now currently on display to everyone assembled. The audience in mention was blushing and looking away in embarrassment, shifting uncomfortably, or yelling out 'Way to go Uchiha! You just couldn't keep your hands off of her till later, huh?!'_

_One of those mentionable perverts was Jiraiya, whom had a nose bleed from the sight of Sakura's cleavage; her breasts had grown to be quite large (not overly humungous, but still quite large), and were currently on for show as well. Sakura looked down at herself once, risked a glance at Sasuke, whom was none too happy over this, before she gasped in shock, pulling her kimono sleeve up, and ran back into the bathroom, laughter filling the restored Uchiha compound; not at her, but just for the sake of laughter in general. Sasuke followed in pursuit, leaving Itachi standing with Kakashi and Naruto, all smirking cheekily at what had just unfolded before their very eyes. _

_Sakura stood in one of the cubicles, door locked, keeping her safe in its protective confines, whilst leaving Sasuke locked out and pissed as all hell. "Sakura! Open up already! This is no way to act on your wedding day!"_

"_**Go away**__! This is all __**your**__ fault anyways; if you had had the __**decency**__ to keep your hands off of me until __**later**__, then __**that**__ never would have happened! And what was up with the whole 'let's gang up on Sakura' thing with Itachi-aniki anyway?! That was plain __**cruel**__, Sasuke-kun! __**Cruel**__!" Sasuke stood on the other side of the door, his patience finally gone the minute Sakura had blamed him for his earlier display of affection (not that the dense woman knew about that particular aspect...); without much warning, Sasuke ripped the door right off of it's hinges, leaving Sakura completely exposed to his wrath, blushing a crimson red as he approached her, pulling her hands away from her face. He was going to prove to her that what he had done before was not his fault, but was to be blamed on those harboured feelings that even he could not decipher._

_Pushing her up against the far wall of the cubicle (alongside the toilet; yes, how very __**un**__-romantic), Sasuke forced Sakura's legs up and around his waist, so that she was loosely straddling his hips, before crashing his lips with hers, in a slightly more bruising kiss than he would have liked. But it seemingly got the message around; Sakura responded, hesitantly, shyly, relaxing her tense frame so that she melted into his arms, like putty, only softer, warmer, and definitely more of a turn-on than anything else. Feeling more confident with what he was doing (he had plenty of experience with the opposite sex to know that women weren't as shy as they appeared to be once they were comfortable), he slowly let his tongue trace the line of Sakura's plump, lower lip, eliciting a hushed gasp from the woman in question. _

_With a small smirk, he slipped his tongue passed the lining of her outer lip, between her teeth, and into the wet confines of her mouth, Sakura attempting to jerk away and failed, as he only pressed against her harder, forcing her to remain in her place against the cubicle's wall. Although she remained tense for a few more seconds, that all changed the minute Sasuke started to rub the small of her back gently, an illicit moan escaping, doing things to the Uchiha that were not to be mentioned in the middle of a heated make-out session. In a bathroom cubicle. Not that he really cared where they were; as long as Sakura was pressed up against him, he didn't mind in the slightest. _

_Lifting her up so that he could shift his weight, Sasuke then proceeded to rub the uppermost area of her thigh, causing Sakura to shudder in response; it was hard to tell whether he was either pleasing her or pleasuring her, as she was halfway in between tugging at his hair and jerking her hips away from his, and for a good reason on her part; he was highly aroused, completely hard against the beginning of her pelvis and her nether region, which remained untouched to this day, virginity very much in tact. Sakura's heart was beating in it's own little frenzy, anticipation, terror, and want for the unknown piquing her curiosity and fuelling it further; relaxing, she moved forward, pressing her hips gently against his, blush deepening as Sasuke pulled back from their kiss, looking at her questioningly; he was slightly worried for both her well-being and his own._

_It was becoming increasingly difficult to refrain from ripping off her clothing then and there and claiming her for himself, completely. That was also a part of making their marriage legal; to consummate fully, they had to have sexual intercourse, to which Sakura had never ventured near, ever since she started dating him, not long after Sasuke himself had come back; not that Sasuke would pressure her into it anyway._

_He didn't want her uncomfortable with it, and then regretting it later on in life. So that's why he waited patiently for three years, until they were nineteen and above legal age to marry; so that she would feel safe to give up what was rightfully hers, knowing that her heart would not be broken in the process of losing it. After all, marriage assured a safe boundary that sex would only happen consensually, and by the two of them; that there would be no foul play, cheating, behind one another's backs._

_Not that Sasuke had really been tempted; after coming back to the village, Team Hebi in tow (you can only __**imagine**__ how Karin reacted when she found out that Sasuke was __**dating**__, let alone __**getting married**__), he found that no other woman captivated him, held his attention, like Sakura did; at the time, she was not __**unattractive**__, on the contrary very striking, pretty, but not __**beautiful**__- unlike now._

_She was completely stunning to the eye, and had every man's attention from the minute she walked into a bar, __**anywhere**__ she went she was ogled; and what made claiming Sakura as his even sweeter was the fact that she was __**his**__, and that __**no**__ other man could lay a finger on her, aside from himself (and then there is Naruto, Itachi, and Kakashi [still slightly unsure about the sensei; after all, he seems to be becoming more and more perverted over time...], and the few male friends and close patients that Sakura was comfortable with making contact with); the higher advantage of being her husband was that __**no one else**__ would touch her in the way that would have her screaming his name (a/n: Heheheheheheh, I'll let your imaginations roam in the gutter; after all, that was what I was initially poking at! XP) in the hours to come. Oho, was he going to enjoy their later activities..._

_Sakura shifted in discomfort, as Sasuke's hip was digging into her abdomen, and his groin remained stiff and tucked neatly behind the folds of his black silk marital kimono (he looks beyond godlike in it), barely making contact with Sakura's most feminine area of her very being. And by shifting, she inevitably pressed her sex against his; the instant touch sending sparks up and down both persons' spines. It was then that Sasuke separated their bodies', panting dangerously as he turned to leave, looking tense and in quite a fair amount of exquisite pain; it burned through his entire being, sending him into a heated frenzy that would drive him completely insane if he didn't get away from the minx responsible, whether she saw to it intentionally or not (which seemed to be the latter)._

_As he was about to make his grand exit, he was suddenly pulled to a halt by a strong force; as he turned he noticed that Sakura was running her monstrously overproportioned chakra through her arms, inevitably stopping him dead in his tracks. Damn her and that monstrous strength!_

_The rosette in question was staring at the ground, her face a visible tomato colouration, shifting her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other, contemplating something that required much thought, so Sasuke assumed. And indeed it did need much thought; Sakura never thought she could be so bold, but seeing as it was both his and her wedding day, and because she felt the need to let him know that she was his, and vice versa, she did the more or less unthinkable (for anyone as shy and obviously virgin as she was); moving forward cautiously, she gently, almost hesitantly, pressed every inch of her body to his, letting his own body have it's fill, an exploration of sorts (it sounded more innocent than it was, so that's how Sakura liked to think of it). _

_Spreading her hands carefully so that they were splayed out above her head, she then moved them so that they were tucked neatly underneath his armpits, clutching his shoulder blades in an attempt to keep herself latched onto him. It worked, though Sasuke was still unresponsive, tense would be more accurate; he had turned into the living incarnate of the Venus De Milo. At the rate this was going at, he didn't think he would last till later on that evening; no, he would probably end up causing her the insurmountable amount of pain __**now**__ rather than when they made it to the hot spring that they were to be staying at for the next month (the extremely nice one that was also very costly, and quite a distance away from the village). _

_But because Sakura had put her own feelings on hold just to do __**this**__ for him... well, he couldn't disappoint, now could he? Hoisting her up all of a sudden so that she was in her traditional position from only seconds before, Sasuke stumbled blindly toward the cubicle to the far left, the one that still had a __**door**__ attached to it's hinges, whilst kissing her carefully, as if she would shatter if he applied to much force, his right hand clasping her long pink locks, and the left supporting her weight (if Sakura had pushed up to keep the weight off of Sasuke's left arm, then she would have ultimately shifted the weight to his hips, which were already aching in a __**certain way**__ already, as it was)._

_Backing her into the reserved confines, he then proceeded in locking the door, and shoving her onto the small raised bench (used for toiletries et cetera) to the left of the lock, against the cool tiling of the wall. The heat reared it's ugly head in both Sakura's face, and the conservative space between her thighs as she felt warm, more than eager hands roaming to every inch of her body, thanking Kami-sama that she still had clothing as a temporary shield. For the time being. __**'That thought was definitely **_**not**_** the most comforting in the world...' **__Inner Sakura mused as she watched her outer panic and become easily flustered by the wandering appendages._

_"A-ah! S-Sasuke-k-kun! W-what are you—mm!" The bright red that caressed Sakura's cheeks went several shades deeper, flickering like a candle exposed to a windy night, as the man in questions hands pulled apart the material of her kimono, exposing her chest (which was covered with a lacy black and dark blue bra), and began trailing kisses down to her navel, where he proceeded in nipping and biting (gently) the surrounding flesh; at this point, Sakura was pretty much ready to throw in the towel and pass out._

_Chuckling softly to himself, Sasuke then slipped his right hand beneath the silky confines of the annoying piece of cloth, and let it slide around to the small of Sakura's back once again, trailing his fingers lightly over the fevered skin, bringing the desired cool to it, relaxing the rosette and making her comfortable with the situation; he could tell simply by the fact that her head had lolled lazily backwards so that it rested firmly against the tiled wall for support, as he brought his lips back up towards the base of her throat. Seeing as the marks he had left earlier on were already fading, Sasuke decided offhandedly to assist in making them clearly visible, dark, once again; that wouldn't be such a hard task to make them prominent, since Sakura's skin was a creamy shade of pale white. _

_Smirking to himself, he leaned in and attacked her neck with fervent accuracy, biting hard at some times (bringing a yelp from the young woman's lips), licking up the trickles of blood, sucking hard to leave his mark; doing this caused Sakura to shudder involuntarily, a hand clamped tightly over her mouth to prevent her from moaning and the like. Just as Sasuke's hands had begun to roam to her lower region, there was a sharp knock on the door, signalling that someone of the female persuasion was in need of the bathroom. With a startled jump, Sakura pushed herself upwards, away from her 'perverted' (wait till she saw him __**later**__...) husband, yanking her robe up over her shoulders, readjusting the knot and attempting to neaten her unkempt hair into reasonable shape, making sure it covered all of the love bites on her throat. _

_Since Sasuke was in pretty good shape, he didn't really have to fix anything except for his manners, and as they strode out of the cubicle, there was a hushed 'It's the Uchiha's! How adorable?' coming from the foursome (a/n: heheheheh!) of ladies gathered outside the door (noticing the damage to the other toilet; now they knew how and why), giggling and bowing as the pair left the bathroom for the second time that day. Boy, it was getting more interesting by the minute._

* * *

_40 minutes earlier_

"_They sure are taking a while..." Naruto muttered, a tint of pink noticeable on his flushed cheeks, only his imagination to guide him through the various 'things' they could have been doing (and in what positions; yes, he had been reading __**way too much**__ of Ero-sennin's __**works**__ of late... Stupid Kakashi-sensei, getting him hooked!)._

"_Nah, don't rush them, Naruto; after all, they __**are**__ a married couple now. It's perfectly legal. I think." Kakashi stated in a bored fashion, his interest piqued when he imagined just __**what**__ the two newlyweds were up to as they were speaking. _

"_Can you __**please**__ refrain from talking about my ototo's sex life in front of me? It makes me want to __**throw up**__ at the indistinguishable thought of him—never mind. Continue on." Itachi stated simply, a wicked glint in his eye at the thought of catching his ototo and his imōto in the act, before showing the proof off to the villagers. Yes, a lot of fun was indeed promised with this activity..._

_Itachi chuckled darkly to himself, and whilst he planned his little 'scheme', Naruto and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder, even as they sat upon the throng of soft, never-ending cushions that had been set up for the outdoor wedding reception, how much they could __**really**__ trust the scheming elder Uchiha brother, whom was at this very moment planning the exposure of his siblings._

_Back to present_

* * *

_Sasuke and Sakura stood arm in arm, and had regained whatever there was left of their composure; well, __**Sakura**__ had to, but the only thing Sasuke lacked was the humane decency to have left __**that**__ off for another time. Other than that, everyone was totally oblivious to where the couple had disappeared off to (or at least pretended to be), and happily went on with drinking, eating, and making pointless conversation over trivial matters. But sooner or later, Sasuke and Sakura had to leave to make their way to the hot spring, which unfortunately enough would have to be travelled by foot (they __**were**__ ninjas for a reason)._

_Not that either of them really cared either way; as long as they got there safely, together, and relatively in one piece. And as the signal approached, so did that of their friends; Sasuke was dragged off in one direction by Naruto and the rest of the guys (Itachi, Kakashi, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru, Gaara [whom had a special invitation, seeing as he __**is**__ the Kazekage], Suigetsu [whom was beyond ecstatic for both his friend, and for the fact that he had another weapon to use against Karin later on along the line], Juugo, Neji and a few others that he couldn't remember the names of), whilst Sakura was dragged off to where a bunch of teary eyed girls huddled close together, Ino especially on the brink of tears. _

_Sakura had to wipe away a few when she realised that she would not be seeing her friends for a whole month, which normally would not be a real problem, but since she had become a lot closer to them, it made parting with them that much more difficult, even if it would only be for a short while. _

"_A-Ahhh! S-Sakura, you... you... 'Billboard Brow!'" Sakura smiled warmly at the reminder of her former nickname, as Ino pointed an accusing finger at her best friend. _

"_H-How could you?! How c-could you l-leave me, j-just like that! Getting m-married and all; w-what a dirty, l-lame excuse to g-get a-away from me!" Ino blubbered through her sobs, tears streaming freely down her peachy cheeks; as said before, they were __**a lot**__ closer now. _

"_Aww, Ino..."_

"_No, NO! You __**wait**__ till __**I'm**__ finished before __**you**__ go and say something that will most likely result in my __**inevitable collapse**__!" Ino gestured dramatically to herself, her stutters lost along with her tears as she now stood confidently in front of all the women gathered for the temporary farewell to __**their**__ rosette. Nope, they __**still**__ wouldn't admit defeat when it came to Uchiha Sasuke claiming her as __**his**__ alone, no siree. _

"_Ahem! Anyways, Sakura, you have not only blossomed into the most striking of flowers, but you have also become a splendid ninja; one worthy of all the recognition in the world, one that can now wear her headband in pride on her overly large forehead, without any second thoughts and doubts. And- Kami-sama, I cannot __**believe**__ I am about to say this- you managed to come out of our love rivalry victorious, and reeled in the biggest fish in the pond," the girls let out choked giggles, and whilst Sakura turned a deep red, Ino wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive leer, the double meaning to her words only made more clear when she spoke it __**aloud**__, as Sasuke was walking __**towards**__ them with the __**other**__ men. "Whom also happens to __**have**__ the __**biggest**__ 'fish in the pond.'" The girls let out strangled laughs and gasps as they saw Sasuke stop dead in his tracks, a stony expression on his face as Sakura lunged at Ino, fist raised. _

"_INO-PIIIIGGGG! How fucking __**dare**__ you say __**that**__?!" Sakura screamed angrily, her fist just missing Ino's face, but instead collided with that of the brick wall behind her, sending it into oblivion. _

"_Acck! Sakura! Be careful where you point that thing; it could be lethal!" Ino then cackled in laughter, apparently not quite over the numbing, euphoric effects of the alcohol that currently flowed through her entire system, drowning out all logic and reason and instead replacing it with that of a complete drunkard. _

"_Ino, I swear, when you're sober I'm gonna—"_

"_Hey look! I-It's Uchiha Sasuke-kun, a-along with h-his *hic, hic* travelling __e-ensemble! H-Hiya!" The blonde ditz slurred out between hiccups and temporary memory lapses, not quite comprehending the seriousness of the situation. Sakura turned a deathly shade of white, as she slowly turned to face her new husband, before flushing the finest red anyone had ever seen on her face, enough to make even the pissed off Uchiha slightly amused. _

"_A-ah! A-__**Argh**__! INOOOOOOOOO!! I'm gonna fucking __**kill**__ you! Forget the whole being 'sober' business! Get your ass back here __**this **__**instant**__!" But before Sakura could take off after the well and truly pissed-off-her-rack Ino, Sasuke had thrown her over his shoulder, and had sauntered off towards the Village's gate. The minute all well wishes were said, they were off, Sakura sinking into Sasuke's back in slight relief, glad that it was just the two of them. Well, she __**was**__, until Sasuke started speaking, the indefinite smug male ego sticking out plain as day. _

"_So... You were telling Ino about my... 'package'... hm? And you haven't even __**seen**__ it yet... unless you were watching me in the shower—"_

"_K-Kami-sama, NO! I-I mean! I-Ino w-was...! S-she was! DRUNK! I-I never s-said __a-anything about your... u-uh... *blush*" When Sasuke was positive she would say no more, he smirked, and began interrogating the rosette without mercy. _

"_But you __**still**__ managed to bring it up over a civil conversation between __**friends**__? Well now Sakura, I never thought you had a naughty streak like the one you had going for you back there. Maybe you're gonna have to show me just how 'naughty' you can be later on tonight, hm?" Sakura's entire being shut down as she processed his words, and his smirk escalated even more as she realised what he had been implying in his question/statement of sorts just moments beforehand. "A-AH! Sasuke-kun! H-how could you...?! I-I mean! W-what are you..?! AH!" She squealed, her blush making her dizzy (half of the blood in her body must have travelled into her face by now!), as she lifted a fist and smacked Sasuke on the shoulder, a little harder than planned, but that only got him going even more. _

"_Heh, you even have a __**rough**__ side; tonight should __**definitely**__ be interesting then."_

"_Argh! __**Sasuke**__! Stop that this instant!" Sakura scowled, calling him by plain 'Sasuke' signalling her anger towards him. With one last triumphant smirk, Sasuke took off twice as fast as he had been travelling, hoping to arrive at the springs early to get in some R&R before their 'big night.'_

* * *

_Sakura soaked in the steamy outdoor bath, relishing the feel of the heat that was now loosening her tight, rigid muscles; but it was not doing anything for her nerves. It was almost evening, and after eating their dinner (which Sakura was sure would come back up not long after), they would have to consummate their marriage, __**completely**__. Which in turn, translated down to one thing; sex. Something Sakura was definitely __**not**__ keen on at the moment; sure, she was married to the man of her dreams, the man she loved with every fibre of her being, but she was just... just... _

'_Argh! I can't do this! I-It's just __**too**__ soon for me—I __**can't**__!'_

'_**Oh for the love of—Calm the **_**fuck**_** down! Do you **_**honestly**_** think that Sasuke would hurt you, especially since he is aware of your... **_**transgression**_**.'**__ Inner Sakura hollered in annoyance, the prospect of sex (particularly with __**Sasuke**__ of all people) not fazing her in the slightest; it was something that was bound to happen sooner or later anyways. _

'_**It will be perfectly fine; and once it's over, you'll be wondering why it was that you were so freaked out in the first place. So get your fucking act together, and complete the rights of this marriage!'**__ And with that order, Sakura was snapped out of her reverie, by the sound of a shallow knock on the wooden frame of the slide door. _

"_Uchiha-hime." A soft voice whispered quietly, causing Sakura to lean over to hear what was being said by the feminine voice (that reminded her strangely of Hinata). _

"_D-Dinner has been served; U-Uchiha-sama awaits y-your company." And with that, the voice scattered, until there was nothing heard but the sound of the cicadas croaking away, the smell of a storm brewing hanging ominously in the air._

_Sakura sat across from Sasuke, whom was staring at her intently as she took the first bite of her evening meal (not that she had any appetite to quell in the first place). The tension was thick in the air as they ate in silence, not one of them attempting to break it, seeing as it was already awkward enough as to what they had to do __**after**__ they had settled their stomachs. The thought made Sakura's stomach do turbulent somersaults, her face paling to a sickly shade of green, as if she were nauseous, or had sea sickness. Sasuke, noticing this, stood, only to plop himself casually next to her, throwing a comforting arm around her shoulders, as he whispered quietly, _

"_Are you worried about what comes next, after this?"_

_Nodding slightly, Sakura felt the tears well against her will; she really didn't want to shed tears in front of this man, never again, but it was all becoming too much for the rosette to handle. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she let them out; her worries, her fears, her tears, and through it all, Sasuke sat there, listening, and comforting her as a good husband should. _

"_It really isn't anything to worry yourself about, Sakura. You're getting yourself worked up for nothing, trust me. Though being a medic-nin, I am assuming you understand what is involved when a virgin engages in intercourse, correct?"_

_Sakura blushed scarlet, nodded her head, and smacked him on the arm, lightly, earning her a crisp laugh, one reserved of anger and bitterness; it was simply amusement, and happiness, rolled into one. _

"_There isn't any need to be embarrassed; we're all born a virgin. That's the way it is, and always has been. It's just that losing it has it's disadvantages the first time around. It gets better though, take it from me." That snide remark earned him a harder punch, Sakura fuming with silent jealousy; all of the other women, before her, that had been lucky enough to sleep with this man, __**her**__ husband... it made her want to cry at the thought. Kami-sama knows how many women he had taken to his bed... And there was no way in hell that Sakura wanted to find out. _

"_Alright, I think you've gotten your point across; no more hitting unless absolutely necessary. Okay, __**Sa-ku-ra**__?" He purred seductively, making her shudder and tremble lightly against him, causing a friend-that-shall-not-be-named to stiffen in response. With a grunt, Sasuke was on his feet, walking towards the hot spring that Sakura had just emerged from prior to their dinner together, throwing his robe back till he stood clad in nothing but a pair of very flattering silk black boxers, showing off those long, muscular—Oh my Kami-sama, he's jumping in?!_

_SPLASH! The sloshing of water as it crashed in waves against and over the rim of the bath itself, and the surrounding rocks (used to capture the condensed heat and keep the air at a decently warm temperature) was all that was heard, and the only thing visible was steam. Steam and more steam. In a panic, Sakura bolted toward the heated pool, only to find that there was no sign of Sasuke; for all she knew, he could have injured himself and couldn't let her know and—_

"_Kyaah!" Sakura screamed as she was hauled into the steaming water, fine silk robe and all, by the waist, the heat enclosing itself around her. Scrambling upwards so that her head bobbed above the surface of the bubbling water, Sakura sucked in a hoarse breath, before turning and glaring at the culprit responsible; said man wearing a look of demure innocence, an evil glint behind his masquerade._

"_Sasuke-kun! What the hell was __**that**__ for?! You could have hurt yourself, or you could have drowned and how could you do that to me you stupid, masochistic, egotistical sadist—mph!" Sakura was silenced by the lips of her personal heart throb (who also happened to be the bane of her very existence right at this very moment), whom was currently sliding off her coverage to be welcomed with the bare sight of her __**without**__ her undergarments on. With a smirk all his own, Sasuke then proceeded to let his hands grope and squeeze every inch of her, starting with her breasts; pulling her up so that she was sitting on the edge of the bath, he then reached up with one hand to stroke her left breast, toying and rubbing her pert nipple playfully, whilst he then took the other into the wet confines of his mouth; a strangled mewl escaped her throat as she attempted futilely to shove him off of her._

_Pleased with himself, he let his left hand that had been gently (experimentally) squeezing and probing her left breast move to the small of her back, the place that he had already dubbed 'the means to Sakura's immediate relaxation.' Kneading that particular area with his fingers, Sakura unperturbedly slouched backwards, right into his fingertips, the place she wanted him to touch her the most (unrealised to her just yet) burning with a searing heat that could scorch even the toughest of materials; that space between her thighs producing liquids that drizzled down the innermost section of her legs, completely soaking her, and mixing with the water that she had previously been dragged into. _

_Noticing her slight distress, Sasuke glanced down at the area she'd much rather he not ogle at like a horny teenager (with the way he was acting now, it could be safely said that that was what he was), and was quite surprised to see that her folds were already as wet as they were (a/n: don't ask me how he can tell, with the water and whatnot! Male intuition perhaps?). Raising a brow quizzically, which only brought a heavier shade of red to Sakura's cheeks, Sasuke let a triumphant (once again) smirk grace his lips, before he spread her legs so that he had better access to her now throbbing sex, slinging them over his shoulders so that they rested against the strong muscles of his back. _

_Sakura could not believe the position she had just been put in by the now smirking Uchiha (ahem, __**husband**__); her legs were hanging over his broad shoulders, and his head was at eye level with her groin. Her fucking __**groin**__! A place where she would much rather have anything else (a/n: lol! XP); the prospect of having him __**inside**__ of her was one thing, but to have him __**staring**__ at that now severely throbbing space was just plain __**humiliating**__! How would you feel if someone were to stop and have a staring competition with your fucking vagina?! Not too good, would you?! So now here she is, struggling to remove her legs form his shoulders; and boy was Sasuke enjoying every second of her squirming._

_It only added more fuel to the fire, a fire that was aching to be put out, and that required a special liquid; hers, which also meant that in order for said fire to be completely extinguished, he would have to get inside of her first. Not an easy task, with what all of the wriggling and desperate but completely futile attempts to squirm away; no, he would just have to cease her movements the old fashioned way (in normal terminology, in the most embarrassing, perverted of all ways possible; for a virgin, that is). Raising his right hand slowly, so that it went unnoticed by his blushing bride, he brought his middle finger to the base of her sex, and without any warning, he plunged it in, sending Sakura rigid as she grew accustomed to the very alien feeling that had now taken over._

_A startled "Ahhh!" was the only noise she made as she turned her shaky stare to meet the onyx eyes of the man responsible for her current... dilemma. With his trademark smirk (what happened to good old fashioned 'smiling?!'), he slowly retracted his finger, pulling it out so that it sat teasingly at her soaked (a/n: I seem to be using this word a lot so far...) entrance, before once again plunging it back inside, hitting her core and sending tremors up her spine, her whole body trembling in response. It was then that he decided to be cruel; with one last glance at her genital area, he made complete eye contact with the shaking rosette, whom once she saw the evil glint in his eye, was seriously trying with all of her best efforts to break away, her traitorous body betraying her demands and instead sat there limp and ready for whatever he had planned for her; and what he had in store was something that Sakura did not want to be apart of, not in the slightest._

_But it was far too late now; Sasuke had suddenly allowed his finger to twitch and move inside of her, rubbing circles within the tight confines, against the wet walls and her clitoris itself; not a good thing. At this point, Sakura had already arched her back, thrusting her chest forwards, a single hand all that kept her from screaming in pleasure. "MMFFPPPHHH!" Tears had formed in her eyes, as their focus fell upon the Adonis before her, whom was looking at her, observing her reaction with keen interest; and so far he was happy with the reaction he was receiving, except for that annoying hand! It posed as an obstacle, something that he would first have to overcome before he could hear those 'sinful' cries and moans; in order to do that, he would have to make her scream, yes, but he wanted her to remove the hand herself._

_Smiling to himself, satisfied with what he had schemed, Sasuke then looked up to see Sakura watching him curiously, tremors still plainly visible; her eyes had darkened to pools of deep forest green, heavily coated with noticeable lust. Her pink, bruised lips were parted slightly, as if to question him of his motives, but she cleverly kept her mouth shut, knowing that whatever she might have had to say to him would either enrage him, kill the mood, or just turn him on even more, almost as if her mere words alone could egg him on into doing whatever he had planned. It did not either way; he was __**still**__ going through with this, whether she wanted to or not, and since they were now legally (almost) married, it would not be classified as 'rape.' But from the look on her face, Sasuke assumed that she would not stop him, and did not want him to, which worked that much better for him. _

"_Sakura... do you want me to stop?" Sasuke asked, although he already knew the answer; Sakura's cheeks reddened, and she turned so that her head was angled toward the door, before replying, "N-no... onegai... don't... onegaishimasu..." A flash of recognition flickered through Sasuke's eyes, and with a reassuring smile, he got to work; gently, he spread her legs so that they rested on the corners of his shoulders, before slowly inserting another finger, earning him a guttural moan that was caught in the back of Sakura's throat. _

_Being careful not to penetrate her hymen, he slowly retracted his index and middle fingers', before sliding them back in, in and out, eventually picking up his pace, her head lolling backwards as she panted heavily, whimpering occasionally, her hand once again clamped over her mouth; Sakura was not too keen on having an audience, whether visibly or by sound, so she prevented herself from making any sign of intense sexual interaction known to the other guests at the resort. Sasuke felt slightly impertinent as he watched her struggle with her natural instinct, and decided on impulse to further her discomfort; pulling himself out of the water so that he was sitting half on his side, pressed against her left thigh, he then wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him, as he rubbed his thumb against her most sensitive part. _

_The mix of moving his fingers, and the rubbing sensation against her groin was driving Sakura insane; if this continued any longer, she was afraid that she would not be able to withhold her screams. _

"_A-ah, hah-hah, haaaaaahhnnn! Aaahh! Sa...suke...-kun... one...gai... onegai!"_

"_Yes? What is it you'd like me to do, __**Sa-ku-ra**__?" Sasuke taunted mockingly, already knowing what she would inevitably request him to do. Sakura felt nauseous from the surrounding steam and the amount of blood that had flooded into her head within the past ten odd minutes of torture, but all Sakura could think was 'I want this to end...'_

"_H-hah! Hah! O-one...gai... onegai.... put out the fire... onegai! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura panted thickly, her eyes darkening so that they almost looked black. _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_H-hai... onegai... put it out...!" Sakura choked on a gasp as he rubbed her swollen clitoris teasingly, a small smirk imprinted on his lips as he twisted around so that he was kneeling over her, his broad, muscled figure looming above her tiny, petite one, fingers still working their magic. _

"_Are you absolutely positive, __**Sa-ku-ra**__?" Once again he mocked her, knowing that it was only a matter of time before she started screaming and begging him to take her._

"_AHHH!" Sakura allowed a single cry out, but it was enough to overstimulate the already out-of-control Uchiha, and without as much as a second thought to it, he stealthily removed his wet, sticky fingers, and replaced them with his hips, which were grinding against her with enough power and force to break her pelvis; a loud gasp was ushered from her, but it was interrupted when she found herself kissing her husband once again, his tongue demanding entrance. _

_Sakura silently, shyly, complied, and felt her mouth invaded by the long, wet glossa, her face flushing a dangerous shade as he gripped her hips and pulled her against his firm, hardened length, which had become quite painful since the transition from the hot water (which wasn't really helping him anyways; just making it a million times worse), but he held out long enough to get what he aimed for previously; and get what he wanted he did._

_Biting her lower lip, Sakura had to hold back a moan as she had been pulled rather close to the Uchiha atop her (husband, husband, HUSBAND!), and even more so when he initiated an amazingly (a/n: I think she may actually faint...) steamy kiss, but what drew the line was when he instinctively probed his fingers along the inner sanction of her thighs, moving toward that area once more. Smirking into her mouth, Sasuke then proceeded in slipping his fingers inside her once more, this time bringing a harsh, unexpected scream from her lips, but one that was obviously not of pain; he could tell from the colour of both her cheeks and her half-lidded eyes, which were completely dark._

_Pulling back so that he was just several inches apart from her trembling body, Sasuke remarked with triumph that she was clawing at him, the look in her eyes alone spelling out her desperation; she was attempting to haul him back towards her, but it was a failed attempt. With the way she was now, her body the living embodiment of jelly, she could not manage the simple task of pressing him against her once more, fuelling Sasuke's pleasure even more. But it was getting to the point where he was about to cave, and give in to her pleas; that was not something he would allow. So to make sure he was in complete control of the situation at hand, he had to ask her; no, he had to __**make**__ her beg, seeing as that was the only way he could prove to not only himself, but to her as well, just who had the power and control, who was leading this 'expedition.'_

_He was the only one allowed to have the upper-hand on things, and that was how it was to stay; now he just had to convince Sakura of his authority, which couldn't be too hard, considering the fact that she looked like she were about to tear him into shreds. 'Looks like I've turned things into my favour...' Sasuke thought in a superior manner, before he leaned in, and casually, bordering between seductively and erotically, whispered in Sakura's ear, never failing to notice her stiffen in anticipation, still plunging his fingers in and out of her, _

"_Are you sure about this? Because once we start, there is __**no**__ way I'll be able to stop. Hm, Sakura? Can you handle that?"_

_With one shaky, nervous nod, Sakura answered his question with a gesture of her own, and although it wasn't the most confident of replies, it was enough for Sasuke; cautiously, as if testing both his and her limits, he removed his once again wet fingers and moved them to his lips, watching her reaction as he brought his tongue to his fingertips, licking the remnants of her free-flowing liquids until there was nothing left._

_Heat flushed to every pore of Sakura's being as she watched this display of... she had no idea, but whatever it was meant to stimulate was working; rather than being completely repulsed by the act as she normally would have been, she was actually... well, more turned on than anything else. Conflicting emotions said so, as did the look in her eyes, which were now coated with heavy lust; a new look for her, and one that suited her very well, complimenting her bubblegum pink hair and flushed cheeks. Sakura's chest tightened as she watched him lean forward, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, before making a beeline toward her lips, which were already puckered and anxious; she hated it when he teased her like this, even if the whole concept was completely new to her. _

"_Sasuke-ku—" _

"_Sssh, hush now." He whispered softly as he pressed his lips to hers, in a chaste kiss similar to the one they had shared when the were joined in wedlock, only this one contained more oomph, sharing vague similarities to that of passion, heated lust one could suppose. Opening her mouth slowly (a/n: why the hell not? I mean, he __**can**__ be gentle and kind when he wants to be...kind of awkward too...), Sasuke slipped in his tongue, brushing against and passing hers absently as he allowed her to taste herself on him, which had her feeling slightly uncomfortable, but that disappeared the minute she felt his left hand rubbing the small of her back (a/n: yes, we have established that this is her way of relaxing through awkward and tense situations), his fingers kneading the flesh gingerly yet roughly at the same time._

_Letting herself go limp, her back now pressed hard into the stone of the spring's bath, Sakura forced her heavy arms to move, wrapping them carefully around Sasuke's neck, being careful not to hurt him in the process; with her strength, it would be better if Sasuke held off on the surprises, or else Sakura would end up a widow on the first day into their marriage. _

_She also managed to lift the unresponsive dead-weights known as her legs up so that Sasuke was propped in between them, laying over her, obscuring her body from view, seeing as she was the only one whom was completely naked (Sasuke had already disregarded her clothing and thrown it off to the side, out of the way); he was still wearing his black, silk boxers, which weren't very inconspicuous in terms of hiding the highly obvious bulge concealed within their confines._

_Even with the pants on, Sakura would have been able to tell that he was aroused; particularly since he was so... well, __**big**__. The thought sent Sakura into oblivion, her face exploding in several different shades of red, pink and purple, each representing a separate pent up emotion; Sasuke had not noticed this, as he continued to kiss her with the same intensity, all the while contemplating how he should remove the constricting pair of boxers (which in normality are quite baggy; yes, now you can sort of imagine __**how **__**big**__ we are talking) without frightening Sakura excessively from the bold movement. _

_Peeking through a half-closed onyx orb, Sasuke was relieved to see that her eyes were closed, although she was several different colours, amusing the younger of the two Uchiha brothers', taking this opportunity as his chance to remove the impediment that stood between his groin and hers. _

_Sakura felt Sasuke shift so that his upper body was pressed against her front more than it had been before, the heated flesh of his hips leaving hers, the scorching fire that had settled both there and in the pit of her stomach suddenly feeling dry and exposed, freezing over in an imaginary ice age (a/n: how can it __**possibly**__ get cold in a steaming hot tub?!), and that alone had Sakura curious. But before she could even flutter open an inquisitive eye, a sharp pain ripped through her stomach, pulling tightly at her insides and stretching them far beyond their flexibility. Sakura let her arms fall from Sasuke's neck and press tenderly to her stomach, which was now constricting in an obvious manner, Sasuke pushing back, ultimately breaking their kiss, as he gazed at her intently, face taut with concern. _

"_Sakura? What is it? Are you on pain?"_

"_Ugh...! Unnn, it's nothing, REALLY." Sakura choked out through the intense pain (turning into severe cramps), straining over the 'really', making it an inconspicuous guess that there was indeed something wrong. But she wouldn't let her pain get in the way. Pushing herself up so that she was pressed up against the searing flesh of her husband, she threw her arms around his neck, forcing him closer, to relish in the same heat she was feeling; her legs were propped up so that they were wrapped around his waist, clinging to the flesh of his hips. "Sakura—"_

"_I'm alright Sasuke-kun. Don't worry—ah! S-Sas...uke...-kun...?"_

_Sakura blushed in embarrassment, and Sasuke didn't really blame her, seeing as his erection was free off its' confines, and was currently positioned in front of her dripping wet folds, touching them ever so slightly; the contact sent an electrical shock up Sakura's spine, which then built up in the pit of her stomach, curling into a tight knot that desperately needed to be severed in order to bring relief. Exacting caution, as if almost experimentally, Sakura lifted her pelvis up somewhat so that his throbbing length was sitting at the base of her soaked sex, the juices drenching the tip of his member. Stifling a groan, Sasuke rubbed himself against her, ultimately grazing her tiny protuberance and bringing out a loud "AAAH! SASUKE-KUN!"_

_Smiling insolently, Sasuke then raised her up so that her rear was smothering the ground and her upper body was almost brushing his chest, properly positioning himself at her completely, juice-soaked entrance, before looking at her with a question in his eyes; a silent plea to let him claim her as his. Once again, Sakura nodded her reply, her eyes screaming 'JUST TAKE ME ALREADY!' _

_Sasuke obliged happily; drawing back slightly, he looked Sakura in the eye, and held her gaze as he gently slid inside her, stopping at the membrane that indicated her as a virgin; her maidenhead, her hymen, that remained intact, and had so for nineteen years. Sakura was a deep red; although he hadn't completely forced his way into her 'special place' just yet, it still felt strange to have anything that __**large**__ just... __**sitting**__ there. Not moving. Doing... nothing. Feeling the need to ask Sasuke what was wrong, Sakura raised her head up (she had propped her head in the crook of his neck so that he wouldn't see her blushing, and her expression when he tore his way through her hymen) to look him in the eye, when another stabbing pain tore away at Sakura's insides, making her feel like she had to throw them up, knowing that that was neither going to happen nor possible._

_Clenching her stomach carefully, making sure that she didn't accidentally make it worse, she looked to Sasuke whom was frowning in disapproval about something, a scowl forming as he met her pained gaze. _

'_Oh Kami-sama! H-he's probably upset that he can't have sex with me...!'_

"_Sakura..."_

'_Oh Kami, oh Kami, here it comes...!' Tears welled as Sakura looked at the rather annoyed Uchiha, whom wore a stunningly gorgeous scowl as he finished his sentence._

"_You were in pain all this time, and you didn't tell me? Kami, are you a complete baka?! I won't have sex with you if you're in __**pain**__ already!" Cupping her cheeks daintily, he then proceeded to pull out of Sakura, leaving her feeling empty, as if she had just lost a limb, was missing a piece of her puzzle; he looked down to where their hips had previously been joined, to see his still very aroused member coated in her liquids and... blood?!_

* * *

"_Oh my GOD! This is __**so**__ embarrassing; Gomen, Sasuke-kun! I didn't know—I thought that—What would have happened if we'd—?! Sumimasen deshita, __Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out, once again covered with clothing, though this time it was a flimsy piece of negligee emboldened with the Uchiha emblem on it; Ino had insisted that seeing as she was getting married to __**the**__ Uchiha Sasuke, he would need to be kept thoroughly entertained, otherwise he would lose interest and move on to someone else whom could actually manage to keep his captive attention. _

_So it was narrowed down to either skimpy underwear (thousands of pairs of uncomfortable thongs packed away in case Sakura changed her mind) or lingerie; it was obviously the latter. "This isn't your fault Sakura; you could neither predict it nor prevent it. __It's just unfortunate that the timing was so... off." Sasuke sighed in exasperation, as he rubbed her back soothingly, whilst she bowed down on the mattress of their humungous bed, bawling her eyes out; she felt so damn __**guilty**__ about letting him down. He really wanted this, __**needed**__ it, and she just __**had**__ to get her fucking period! Terrific! _

_Exhaling heavily, Sasuke pulled Sakura up so that she was looking at him, before he lifted her up so that she was straddling his lap, rubbing her lower back whilst kissing the nape of her throat, sucking on the flesh and dragging out a prolonged moan from Sakura. "Mmmmmm.... Sasuke...-kun..." The rosette slouched into his embrace as he continued to kiss and suck on the flesh of her jowls, collarbone, shoulders and the valley of her breasts, which were being shown extensively due to the neck of the nighty, which didn't leave much for the imagination; her cleavage was giving Sasuke an intense boner as of this second, convincing him to take another freezing cold shower._

_There was __**no way**__ he could jump into the hot springs just now. Shifting her weight, Sakura pushed down slightly, applying pressure to the heated bulge in Sasuke's pants (he had pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, along with a pair of three-quarter length black pants [the ones he wore when he was with Orochimaru]), bringing a strangled, guttural grunt from the pit of his throat. Realising his sudden impediment, Sakura pushed herself away from Sasuke's body, lying on her back propped up on her right elbow for support as she placed her spare hand over her mouth in shock; both looked to his groin, then back to each other, the colour rising once again in Sakura's creamy white skin. _

_Sasuke brought his right hand to his face, mentally slapping himself for thinking such abnormally... __**perverted**__ things about Sakura in __**that**__ particular position; that alone left room to be thought and imagined to one's desire. With a tired pinch to the bridge of his nose, and an intense rub to the right side of his face (mainly massaging his right eye; a method to help release stress), Sasuke stood, tilted Sakura's face to face his, pinching her chin between his thumb and forefinger, before pulling her mouth to his, in another intense, passionate kiss, his right hand gripping her silky bubblegum locks, whilst the left remained poised at her chin. _

_His wet, silky tongue tangled with hers, though while he had much experience in the physical aspects of a 'relationship', he could tell that Sakura had very little; according to Naruto, he had managed to be her first kiss, which implied that she had waited for him, even after he had left to pursue his shameful goal. That aspect of their relationship made it that much more entertaining, exciting; he would be able to train her in every area, but would take everything one step at a time, at a regulated pace; she was still a virgin after all (but he was working on it, dattebayo). _

_Reluctantly Sasuke pulled away, and sauntered casually towards the bathroom where a cold shower awaited him, but not without first placing another quick, chaste kiss on her lips, the minute he concluded their first one. Turning so that she had half of his face profile within view, he smirked half-heartedly, raising a single eyebrow as he glanced toward her chest area, before turning, walking into the bathroom, and sliding the door closed behind him; Sakura looked down to see what he had been so avidly pointing out to her, only to see that her nipples were erect, pert and standing at attention._

_Sasuke let out a low chuckle, smiling to himself as he was graced with the sound of her squealing in mortification, before he dropped his pants and boxers to the ground, and stepped into the cold blast of spraying water, letting out a hiss of detestment as the chilly water rippled against his stiff muscles, particularly his throbbing appendage. But it soothed the pain, and eventually it eased away into nothingness; it looked like cold showers were going to have to suffice for the next week and a bit. But he would definitely have his way with her. Most definitely._

* * *

_For the next twelve days, Sasuke and Sakura were able to keep busy; but only to a certain extent. When things became too heated, Sasuke would leave to take yet another bitterly cold shower, hissing every time the water made contact with his scorched flesh. If he didn't take her soon—_

_So when a distraction was offered up (some bothersome rogue ninja were kidnapping, raping and slaughtering innocent women), Sasuke jumped at the opportunity, telling Sakura that he had been called out on a quick mission, and would be back in a day, maybe two, depending on how powerful his opponents would be. But Sakura knew better; he was tired of her, and her inability to perform on her end of the marriage, and it made her heart __**ache**__ to know that he didn't want her anymore. Truth be said, she was still nervous about engaging in intercourse, but actually anxious about it; her sex ached every time his body pressed against hers, reminding her of __**that **__**night**__; the night she should have completely legalised their marriage. If it hadn't been for her fucking period— _

_Making her firm decision, Sakura jumped into the shower, scrubbing off the dirt and grime of the day. Little did she know that Sasuke had arrived home early, several hours after he had told her he was on a mission, taking care of the rogue shinobi without breaking a sweat, and was just stripping down when she walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a small towel, that clung to her every curve as she moved. _

_Sakura froze as she sensed another life form, another source of chakra in the room; freaking out, thinking it was a serial rapist, she pulled out a kunai and threw it at the approaching, shadowed figure, whom caught the weapon with ease, moving with blinding speed so that he had her pressed down on the soft, large mattress of the bed. Sakura screamed (it is completely dark in the room, a thunder storm visible through the glass wall), throwing her weight, thrashing and slamming her fists into her captor's chest, not realising that the looming figure was her husband, and was currently trying to soothe her panic attack. _

"_Sakura... SAKURA! It's okay, it's just me. Calm down. Sssh! It's alright, everything is fine." Sakura recognised his voice, and attempted to stop her shaking, but it only got worse; the fright was overtaking her, consuming her. Which left Sasuke with only one option; he pulled her face up so that she was staring into his obsidian orbs, before he parted her lips and slid his tongue into the startled confines of her mouth, which was wet and warm, a pleasant way to cool down Sasuke's pounding blood, which was roaring in his ears. Sakura remained tense, but the minute she remembered what she was going to do for him, she relaxed, sighing into his mouth as she reciprocated, allowing her tongue to tango with his, snaking her arms around his neck so that he was inevitably tugged closer to her. _

_With a grunt, Sasuke straddled her sides, leaning over her as he placed his right hand under her back, pulling her up into his body, his pants suddenly feeling tight and constricted. Not a good sign. He had to get away, and fast, otherwise he was liable to do some serious damage. Peeling himself away from Sakura, Sasuke then proceeded to the bathroom, rubbing her cheek gently as he turned away, only to be stopped by that same monstrous strength as displayed at their wedding. Turning so that he was looking over his shoulder at the flushed rosette, he noticed for the first time that all she had on was a skimpy towel, blood pounding in places that weren't very appropriate for him at the moment. "Sakura?" It was spoken curiously, as if his interest was piqued by her action._

_Well, it __**was**__, but he wanted to know why she had stopped him; if she kept provoking him in this way (not that she knew or was aware that she was), he would end up taking her then and there, on the spot (a/n: Sasuke is waiting for two weeks before he initiates anything, to be on the safe side; he doesn't want her to get pregnant straight away). _

"_U-uh... Matte... Sasuke-kun... I-I... It's okay... you... you __**want**__... me, right? If so then... *blush*... it's okay... I... I don't mind..." Sakura whispered quietly, looking down at the black silk sheets that adorned the bed they shared; Sasuke stood there, completely stunned that he had just been given permission to take stock of her body, his mind fighting a battle with his raging hormones, which were indicating, __**screaming**__ for the closure of her body entwined together with his; at least, a certain part of his anatomy was crying out for her sex to be clamped around his._

_Just when Sasuke thought he could pull away, Sakura looked up, the modest innocence mixed with lust pure and simple plastered to her features shot that plan to hell, leaving him with no self-control; he was truly, finally, at his very limit. With a power that surprised both Sakura and himself, Sasuke shoved Sakura backwards so that her back was pressed firmly to the mattress, her head sinking into the many soft, plush cushions as she looked up at the tumultuous Uchiha that was atop her trembling frame. _

_His eyes were hooded, half closed orbs of endless, pit-less lust, and because they were naturally obsidian, it just made them look a thousand times darker than they actually were. Sakura looked at him nervously as he gently let his hands stroke her towelled profile, his fingertips brushing over her stiff nipples, rubbing and pinching them mischievously, watching her buck towards him, writhing impatiently as she waited for him to remove her coverage; he gratefully did so, pulling back the tucked in fold before letting it fall around her, so that she was lying on top of it, her naked body glistening in the night's glow, the occasional sound of rumbling thunder distressing the rosette; Sakura had never been a fan of thunder storms, or rain, period. _

_Sasuke however loved it; it temporarily washed away all the troubles of the world, wiping his slate clean and refreshing him, reassuring him that everything would work out in the end. It was soothing, calming; but along with that, it also had its bad memories, memories that Sasuke would much rather not delve into. As the rain pelted down heavily on the roof above, Sakura looked up at the ripped man above her, whom was staring at her intently, as if this were the first time he had seen her; which obviously wasn't, seeing as he had touched her in the most intimate way possible only twelve nights earlier. _

_"Sasuke-kun? Is anything the matter?" Sakura asked, noticing that he had made no attempt to proceed further; instead he had remained still, unmoving as he drunk in her appearance. His eyes left her body to make contact with her emerald orbs, which were alight with concern for him, before he furrowed his brow and frowned bluntly, coming out with his problem. _

"_Are you positive that this is appropriate? Are you sure you want me to take away your virginity? It will not be pleasant, as you should know—" _

"_It's okay, Sasuke-kun; I said so before! I... I... __**want**__ you to... so it's okay... is it alright... to ask this of you...? Can you... for me...?" Sakura interjected quietly, a cherry blush creeping into her cheeks as her gaze connected with burning onyx._

_With a small smile, Sasuke leaned in to press a kiss to the rosette's cheeks, whilst lithely slipping out of his fighting gear, stopping hesitantly at his boxers; looking at Sakura cautiously, a silent question in his eyes, he waited for her to give consent. Smiling back at him, Sakura placed her hands on his hips boldly, and never left his onyx orbs as she forcefully tugged them down, so that he kneeled over her, unabashedly nude, erection pressed to her flat, toned stomach, tightening the knot in Sakura's stomach. _

"_Hah, hah! Sas...uke...-kun... onegai..."_

_With a curt nod, Sasuke gently lifted her up so that he could slide her under the cool black silk, before following in suite, the thick doona balanced and hanging from the middle of his back, covering both figures from view. Not that there was anyone to see in the first instance. And with that, he slowly spread her legs and lifted them so that they were squeezing his sides, before properly positioning himself in front of her drenched folds, Sakura's sex throbbing painfully, as was his._

_A glance was exchanged between the two for the final moments of Sakura's 'purity', before he gently nudged her folds apart, so that he had better access; lifting his hips up slightly, he clamped his hand into the cushions above Sakura's head, locking eyes with her as he thrust downwards, plunging into her as deep as he could, tearing her hymen in one fluid movement; what would now become his downfall was the fact that he chose to maintain eye contact with her as she lost her virginity in front of his eyes. _

_All Sakura could think was how painful it was to have him buried inside of her, how the pain ripped its way throughout her entire body, tore away at her innocence forever. And the only way Sakura could convey this was by letting her face contort into a mask of agony, a harsh, piercing scream escaping her lips as her eyes bled tears of shock and bliss; finally, her marriage was complete, legal, and now she could finally belong to Sasuke wholly, happily. _

_Gripping Sasuke with enough force to carve half-moons into the flesh of his back with her delicate nails, she raised her head shakily, looking to Sasuke whose face was an expressionless mask, his eyes conveying little emotion; all Sakura could see was regret, and remnant lust, that was burning to the surface as she loosened her grip on his shoulder blades, coaxing him to move; the pain had dissipated till it was purely discomfort, a slight stinging sensation when Sasuke shifted, waiting for her to adjust to the feeling of having him inside her (as deep as he was)._

_But for some reason beyond Sakura's understanding, Sasuke refused to move; he just crouched there, looking at her in contempt, or what looked startlingly like it. Alarmed at his sudden personality flip, Sakura gently trailed her fingers up his back, and ran her hands through his hair, massaging his scalp to calm him down; he looked as if he were about to kill somebody. Again. The tension in Sasuke's body faltered to the feel of Sakura's fingers rubbing his scalp; seriously, why did it have to be __**that**__ place in which Sasuke surrendered involuntarily?! _

_But it was too late to back out of this now, even though he had his extreme doubts; he had to carry it out, see it through to the very end. With a reserved sigh, he slowly moved his right hand so that it was beneath her upper thigh, lifting it up carefully so that the pain wouldn't get any worse, and crossed it up over his lower back, repeating the process with Sakura's left leg. Sakura flushed a deep shade of red, the sudden movement jolting both her heart rate and her swollen sex, which had started to throb quite badly during the transition. She could only imagine what it must have been like for Sasuke; painful beyond all formable and coherent sentences._

_But it didn't stay that way for long. Because no sooner had Sasuke shifted that he started to rock against her, slowly at first, but setting a faster pace once Sakura had gotten comfortable with the movement, her arms clutching his shoulders firmly, but with enough power to be simply gentle. _

"_Mm. Sa...hah...hah...suke...-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" Sakura gasped as his member collided violently with her clitoris, sending a wave of pleasure up her spine, meshing with the already tight knot that had come dangerously close to snapping in two. Her walls clamped around Sasuke's throbbing cock, bringing a harsh hiss from his lips, knowing that she was closing in on her orgasm; soon this would be all over. _

"_Mmmmm, Sasuke-kunnnnnnnnn! Onegai.... harder...!" Sakura cried out, letting her head fall backwards against the cushions, her body arching upwards into his, forcing him deeper and deeper, until the tip of his member was clenched within the tight confines of her swollen, juice-soaked clitoris, which was oh so close to spilling over with her climax. Sasuke complied, tensing his hips as he applied a heavier force to his pelvis, before thrusting down, that reinforced strength shaking her core to the bone, her liquids scorching its' way down his cock and off onto her thighs with every thrust that successfully came back to meet her entrance. _

"_Ahhnnn! Faster, Sasuke-kun! I think I'm—aaaaahhhh!" A blinding white light painted the back of Sakura's lids, her grip on Sasuke's shoulders strong enough to break bone as she arched upwards, the knot in her stomach finally snapping, her clitoris finally caving in; her juices spilt over just as her walls had completely constricted themselves around his aching appendage, and the shockwave of pleasure that shot through her made her whole body shake._

_Whilst she was still in the middle of riding out her orgasm, Sasuke managed to get in a few more hard thrusts before he too came, his fluids mixing with Sakura's till they were indistinguishable from one another, coating her sex completely; a hazy blanket of stars blurred his vision, then.... blankness; everything in the world had turned sombre, dull.__ Blank._

_Sakura felt her body slacken, sinking into the plush mattress in contentment, letting out a quiet sigh of fulfilled satisfaction, something she had been unaware she needed, wanted; she then proceeded in pulling Sasuke back down to rest on her breasts, which were still heaving slightly from the activity that they had been forced to endure, all consensual of course. Sasuke, even though resting upon her soft, voluptuous, creamy white breasts, felt nothing; just... an empty hollowness. _

_Even as the goddess of sorts beneath him stroked his back, ran her fingers through his blue-black locks, he felt no attachment, nothing to bind him to her. He felt... nothing. The pair had later drifted off, Sakura into a deep, peaceful slumber, Sasuke into a light, restless one; in the end, he could not find peace of mind, yet he was confused as to why he even felt this way in the first place. _

* * *

_When Sakura awoke the next morning, Sasuke had just gotten out of the shower, and was pulling on a fresh set of clothes, his back to the rosette; smiling to herself, Sakura slid lithely out of the bed, ignoring the twinge that had settled in her slightly sore vagina as she sauntered slowly toward her husband (she can officially call him that now that they had consummated their marriage). _

"_Mmm. Morning, Sasuke-kun." Pressing a soft kiss onto her husband's back, Sakura rested her head softly against one of his muscular shoulder blades, her arms wrapped around his waist, fingers lightly brushing his taut abs. What she didn't expect was his reaction; Sasuke had stiffened, before he ripped her arms away from his body, shoving her backwards in the direction of the bed. _

"_M-Mou, Sasuke-kun—?"_

"_Keep your hands off of me." The iciness that dripped from his tone made Sakura feel sick with the realisation that this was the Sasuke that she had encountered four years ago, __**not**__ the Sasuke that she had made love with just last night. No, this was the Sasuke that Sakura never wanted to see again, for as long as she lived._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Ino sat there, stunned in her silence. Sakura had relayed to her not only about their lovemaking (though vaguely as it was), but every other day of their honeymoon; everything had ended badly. Really badly. For the rest of the time that they were away from the village, they hardly spoke; Sasuke had gotten another room to stay in, leaving Sakura to her lonesome, which said a lot in terms of how similar this Sasuke was to the one that Sakura had encountered all those years ago. Whatever had happened to have drastically changed the Uchiha _this_ much must have been pretty bad. At least, on Sakura's part anyway.

"Honey, you can't blame this all on yourself; I think it's fair to say that your husband is a royal fucking jerk-off that needs a seriously bad beating. From yours truly."

"Ino!" Sakura hissed angrily, standing up in her partner's defence even though he didn't deserve an ounce of it; it was just an old habit that she had been meaning to get over. "It isn't _his_ fault; it must have been something _I_ did when we... *blush*... uh, never mind! The point is, something went wrong, and it clearly needs to be fixed before I lose all chances of finding love out of him! Onegai, Ino, tasukete kuremasu ka?*" (a/n: *means "can you help me?" in Japanese!)

A thoughtful look crossed Ino's face, and before Sakura knew it, Team Ino was on board; implying that Choji and Shikamaru were going to have to help out, as well as a few other friends. Those friends being every rookie genin there was at the time they'd all started out at the Academy; Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, and Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke obviously didn't count (as Ino precariously mentioned) seeing as they were the one's facing a possible marital crisis.

And with that, the rookie nine plus Naruto were asked to come around to Ino's, so that they could devise a plan to get the couple back into barely functional (very comforting). Naruto was the first to arrive, seeing as the minute word got around that there was something wrong with Sasuke-teme and Sakura's relationship (and just as it had started too), he had to be there to support Sakura, and beat Sasuke senseless.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! What'd teme do _this_ time?! Did he hurt you?! Argh, when I get my hands on him—"

"Naruto, shut it!" Ino screeched angrily, rubbing her temples delicately as she thought of a way to get at Sasuke, under his skin per se, just so that she could have a better understanding of the situation at hand. Once everyone had gathered, Ino sent them out on various little chores, each one playing a drastic part in fixing the problem; Naruto was quite perturbed at the thought of having to go all the way out to the Uchiha estate just to speak with someone whose only form of speech came out as the guttural sounds 'Hn' and 'Aa.'

But he did so anyway, a determined look on his face as he stormed over to meet his maker (how ironic); Sakura couldn't help but love him even more for having the guts to do what no other person aside from his aniki could do. Attempt to make casual conversation with _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, and probably end up in a fist fight just to make one person talk (Sasuke), and the other shut up (Naruto).

The rosette was thoroughly amused by the thought, but quickly snapped out of it as Ino held up a stringy, flimsy piece of material, an evil glint in her eye; Sakura could not mask her horror, no matter how hard she tried. There was no way in hell (even if it happened to freeze over) that Sakura would put on that... that... contraption.

"Sakura, get real. You need to start showing off your sexy side; innocent Virgin Mary isn't gonna get you anywhere in life for long. Mix it up, make a scene; maybe that's what you need in your relationship." Ino stated matter-of-factly, but when she opened her eyes to look at the rosette, she was already _long_ gone, putting as much distance as she could manage between her and the thong-obsessed Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

_Three days later..._

Nothing. All of Ino's plans, shot to hell in one foul swoop; even though her friends had _tried_ to get closer to the stoically apathetic Uchiha, nothing had worked. He still managed to distance himself from all forms of social activity, that weren't his brother; even the famed Uchiha wife was ignored and treated with hostility. Terrific. All Sakura wanted to do was curl up and die; after all this time, she still couldn't place why Sasuke had been so curt, abrupt, with her, why he was so upset.

Even Naruto claimed he had no clue, although there was a hint of knowing behind his cerulean eyes, and Sakura was gonna dig it out of him, even if it led to torture and the possible gouging out of his eyeballs. Hai, Sakura was pissed; she hated lying, and liars even more, and she just _knew_ that Naruto knew something, the missing piece to the puzzle, why Sasuke was so... cold. It was getting late, the full moon, hiding behind the clouds, leaving everything dark and eerie in the Uchiha estate; Sakura sat alone in the humungous bed, _again_, waiting for the husband she knew wasn't coming; every other night he had supposedly had missions, and Sakura had checked to confirm it, only to find out he had been lying to her. _Again_.

Wherever he went off to at night was certainly something that Sakura didn't think she could stomach, especially since he went _alone_, _without_ Itachi; an unusual occurrence, seeing as that in itself didn't really happen a lot. Scratch that, at _all_; Sasuke and Itachi were inseparable, and they clung to each other like they were one another's life line. In some ways, it was quite cute, but at other times, it made Sakura wonder who Sasuke loved more... that was already obvious, seeing as he even _slept_ _in_ _the same bad_ as Itachi, whilst Sakura was left... to herself. Feeling the exhaustion slowly creep over her, Sakura figured that she had waited by far long enough for the evasive Uchiha, and began to creep into bed; that is, until the sound of creaking floorboards right behind her sprung her alarms.

With lightning speed even she didn't know she was capable of, she whipped around, throwing out her leg in a chakra fuelled kick, only to have it caught in midair, the one responsible shaken by the force of it. Who knew that she packed that much strength in her? Because it was so dark, Sakura could only make out an outline, but it was too vague to be reliable, so she called out, venom dripping from her voice as she said,

"Who goes there? What do you want?" There was a strained silence, and just as Sakura's leg began to cramp from being held up far too high for its' liking, a smooth, baritone voice mumbled carefully the single pronoun that pushed Sakura over the edge.

"_You_."

"Sasuke-ku—aiiiiee!" Said man yanked Sakura's right leg (the one he gripped) toward him, hauling Sakura off of the bed until she was pressed flush against him, legs both wrapped around his waist as he started kissing his way up her neck, pure desperation written all over his face, and in his touch.

"Sasu....mmmm....ke....aaaaaaahhh!" Sasuke's fingers slipped beneath the confines of her panties, and between her wet folds, pinching her protuberance between his thumb and forefinger, whilst his ring and middle fingers' rubbed the tight, swollen walls of her vagina, strangled mewls escaping Sakura's lips just as he started to nip at them, tongue sliding into her open mouth before she could make any indication of what his roaming hands were doing to her.

Moaning into his mouth, Sakura clasped her hands in his raven locks, tugging him closer as his fingers started plunging in and out of her, her body shaking with every movement his fingers made, a whimper of half protest half pleasure every time his fingers dug deeper, closing in on her throbbing clitoris.

"Aaaaaaahhh! Sa...hah...suke....mmmm...-kunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Onegai!" Sakura almost very nearly screamed, the fiery knot in her stomach tightening enough to make the rosette cry. Sasuke had stopped sucking on the flesh of her jowls long enough to take in her appearance; her eyes were hooded and dark forest green, shining with tears of an unknown source, the familiar ache from the weeks before crashing down on him like a tonne of bricks.

Untangling her limbs from his, Sasuke gently set her down on the bed, before kissing her forehead and turning to leave, retracting his fingers from her soaked folds as he did so; a panicked Sakura threw out her hand in an attempt to stop him. He did, but only for a moment, waiting for the rosette to speak her piece.  
"S-Sasuke-kun? W-what's wrong? You... _don't_... want me...? What... what did I do wrong...? If it's something that relates... has to do with last time... gomen! Gomen Sasuke-kun! I... I... What did I do to make you act like this? It's my fault, isn't it? I—"

"What are you talking about? This isn't your fault; if anyone is to blame, it's me. I hurt you, Sakura, and Kami do I regret it. Saying sorry just won't cut it this time."

Sasuke stated sombrely, his face a mask of regret and anger, though this time Sakura recognised it as self-blame, Sasuke blaming himself for... hurting her? When did he—

"Ne, Sasuke-kun... you never hurt me.... what are you—?"

"I _did_, Sakura; the look on your face.... when you screamed in pain... argh, I _hurt_ you, and _nothing_ can make that go away." Sasuke interjected, not noticing Sakura's growing confusion with every second that went by without an explanation.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't understand; when did you—?"

"Urgh, when we had sex!" Sasuke all but hollered, his temper flaring as the stress that had accumulated, mentally, emotionally _and_ physically finally made its' way to the surface; Sakura blushed crimson, but realised with startling profoundness as it dawned on her. Sasuke had been upset over _that_? The fact that it had hurt for a while? Fuck, it was _supposed_ to! She had been a virgin at the time, after all; the membrane, being used to being there for so long, and the fact that it was there to attempt to prevent pregnancy (a/n: it is a known fact that still having your hymen does not mean that you still cannot get pregnant; it is not a means of birth control, it is there simply because it protects the vagina from contracting any form of disease.

And even if you still have your hymen, it does not mean that you are a virgin by any means; more information? Check the author's note at the bottom for web address!) was another reason. Hell, there were many reasons that made it painful, and uncomfortable, but that didn't mean that it was _his_ fault! No, he just needed reassuring; Sakura assumed this was the first time that he had actually _cared_ about the person he slept with (obviously), and hurting them was not something he wanted.

After all, he had already caused enough damage in the past to scar for an eternity and beyond. With a small smile, Sakura stood and walked towards him, burying her head into his chest, the welcoming smell of his scent washing over her, relief sinking into her bones when he didn't even bother to shove her away; Kami had she _missed_ this! What she ached for most was for him to hold her closer, but she wouldn't push her luck just yet; she had to make sure he understood that it wasn't his fault. A very simple task. Not.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun... _that_ _wasn't_ _your_ _fault_; and there _you_ were telling _me_ what was involved in losing one's virginity." When he didn't laugh, even smile, at her hinted attempt at casual humour, she dropped it, and went completely serious.

"I already knew what was involved, and I consented! Normally it should be _me_ moping around—"

"I'm _not_ moping—"

"Hai, you _are_. It normally should be me, yet here I am, cheerful as always, if possible, more so. But now I'm feeling miserable because it seems that I was sadly mistaken; I thought that _I_ had done something to upset _you_, and it appears to be the reverse. _I'm_ the one who has been suffering in the dark, fretting over whatever mysterious thing I had done to make you ignore me! If something was bothering you, then you should have come to me and been honest about it! Sheesh, you Uchiha men are impossible, with what your pride and egos..." Sakura trailed off, now out of his arms and pacing the expanse of the room, rubbing her temples roughly.

Sasuke had watched intently, all the while thinking over what the rosette had just said; for most of the part, she was right about one thing. He should have talked to her about it, but then whenever he tried to broach the subject, he pictured her pained expression and then _BAM! _He bit back his words, even resorting to glaring at her or storming out of the room. Hai, _very_ childish, so unlike an Uchiha elite, but it was the only thing he could resort to in those situations; now that it was out in the open, however, it felt like a weight had been lifted. He was kind of glad that the baka known as his best friend/brother-not-by- blood-but-by-name had come around and help him vent on his problem; sparring really did the trick at times like the one he had just endured.

Almost as if reading his mind, Sakura came out and asked, venom once again lacing her voice,

"Does Naruto-baka happen to know of this little... _hindrance_, Sasuke-kun? Or do I have to go over there and demand, possibly torture, it out of him? Hm?" Sasuke nodded curtly once, not caring if she went off the rack, hopefully forgetting about Naruto's role in the equation, and the fact that he had told _him_ before _her_. Hey, although he gets pissed and annoyed with him very easily, Sasuke _did_ care for Naruto's welfare, particularly when put at threat by this vixen of sorts; he'd seen her angry, so he _knew_ full well the damage she could cause. But she didn't, surprisingly enough, look the slightest bit pissed, not even annoyed; she looked... at peace with herself.

"Oh, thank Kami-sama! Mou, Sasuke-kun.... you've opened up a lot since you came back; I mean, you actually came out with your problem, and with your best friend too. That was virtually impossible back then, when we were Team 7; you were too stubborn, too proud, to admit that you had any." Sasuke scowled at her remark, but smiled inwardly; she knew him better than he gave her credit for, and somehow that pleased him. Weird. Laughing at his expression, Sakura closed the distance between them, snaking her arms up and around his neck, having to tilt her head backwards just to look him in the eye; it was hard to believe that at one point they had virtually been the same height. Men and puberty, the mysteries it threw in your face...

A soft smile was set in the grooves of her plush pink lips as she gazed up at him, a thoughtful expression reflected in his eyes as he stared back too, something akin to a wry smirk and a small smile playing on his mouth, daring him to show it; he didn't, but Sakura got the picture. He cared more than she ever gave him credit, and that was only reflected through the way he slowly, but very indiscreetly, led her back to the huge bed looming somewhere behind them, his arms holding her gingerly as he leaned down to press many soft kisses to her cheeks, eyelids, forehead, nose, chin, and finally her mouth, intensifying it as his tongue probed hers, dancing around playfully until Sakura tripped on the edge of the bed, so she was sprawled over the space closest to her; once she had made it to the centre of the bed, and when Sasuke was propped above her, she tugged him down by his hair, a scowl indented in his features at her rather bold movement.

But that scowl turned into a playful smirk just as quickly as his lips met hers, Sakura straining up to pull him closer, but not succeeding; glowering hotly at him, the rosette pouted, turning her flushed face from view, irking the Uchiha to no ends; he did not like it when he was ignored, _particularly_ by the object of his affection. Moving forward, he attacked her throat, catching her completely off guard, a startled yelp escaping her as he tackled her down into the sheets, tugging at her nighty impatiently; Sakura flushed several shades of red, but slowly reached out so that she had his hand in her right one, and led it to the zipper at the side, which was the only thing keeping the lacy contraption up.

The look in his eyes was that of a child at Christmas, the excitement at opening up the present that they possibly want the most clearly evident as he yanked down the fastener, sliding off the skimpy (it's all on Ino) nightgown to be blessed with the sight of her almost completely naked, with the exception of her underwear. Not that they'd be on for long, rest assured; Sasuke would see to it personally. Tossing the dress to the floor, Sasuke leaned in to place a firm kiss to the valley of her breasts, before working his way down to her navel, bringing his gaze up to meet Sakura's, her glowing green orbs watching him intently, lighting up at the sight of his obsidian eyes burning with what appeared to be... _lust_? No, it was stronger, more _powerful_...

Before Sakura even had the chance to finish her thought, a mischievous chuckle sounded, and although it was a quiet noise, it echoed in the stillness of the bedroom, which was suddenly alight with a flash of lightning, thunder rumbling dangerously from beyond. Sakura screamed, the one thing other than Sasuke leaving her that scared her beyond all reason and coherent thought; immediately was he at her side, witnessing her fall apart on him more than she ever had in the time he had known her. Pulling her so that she was curled up on his lap, Sasuke proceeded in rocking back and forth, rubbing her back till he reached her sensitive part (the small of her back), before kneading his fingers carefully, to make sure she wasn't hurt in the process.

Eventually her breathing calmed, and she stilled in his arms, her shaking fading... _RUMBLE! FLASH! BANG!_ Again, lightning and thunder quaked the surroundings, a heavy downpour crashing onto the roof of the estate, the snapping and thwacking of tree branches against the glass windows ground against Sakura's ear drums, a piercing scream similar to the one that had escaped her _that_ _night_ only harsher drowning out all feelings of serenity. In a panic, Sasuke pushed her down so that she was resting on the many cushions of their bed (which mind you was all black silk, the only bit of colour being the jumbo sized Uchiha emblem in the centre of the sheets), pressing his lips to hers in an attempt to soothe her fright, which had seemed to have escalated slightly with the move.

With a few whimpers and shoves to throw him off, Sakura finally relaxed, even with the storm going on outside, her heart rate slowing till it was the only sound she could hear; everything else had been drowned out, so it was just her and him, nothing else. Sighing, her heavy lids fluttered closed, and her hands rested on the annoyingly clothed part of his chest. Which reminded her; _she_ was the _only_ one even _close_ to be naked, and _he_ _still_ had the luxury of clothing! Well, not for long.

A devious smile formed on her lips as she threw her weight forward, pushing Sasuke backwards onto the bed (so he was resting on his back), carefully straddling his upper pelvis region so that she sat above his very alert 'friend.' The look on Sasuke's face was a mixture of shock, pain, surprise, and gratification; for what, Sakura didn't know, but she assumed he enjoyed her dominant persona, so she did not stop. Reaching out, Sakura clamped her hands on the material of his white haori

(a/n: think of the outfit Orochimaru crafted onto Sasuke when he first encountered Naruto and Sakura; he still wears it), tugging it from the confines of the loincloth that was held in place by the purple shimenawa, tossing it aside to leave him shirtless, muscles rippling as he breathed in deep, casual breaths. Sakura could not _believe it_; he was breathing so leisurely whilst she was barely containing her hyperventilating. To be expected from an Uchiha though; wait, wasn't she one now too? Maintaining her calm, sophisticated 'I know what I'm doing' vibe, the rosette then attacked the annoyingly difficult-to-untie shimenawa with vigour, trying to keep her devilish expression plastered to her face whilst she concentrated, an extremely difficult task indeed, seeing as Sakura was the type of person who 'wears her thoughts on her face.'

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk when he saw her expression turn from that of completely minxy, to that of concentration, only to be followed by annoyed, and finally pissed and distressed; she was trying desperately hard to get the damn thing off, but all the pulling resulted in making the rope tighter. The frustrated rosette didn't notice the hand that had suddenly materialised behind her head, yanking her down so that her face was flush with his, lips only millimetres apart; Sakura had to fight the blush that surged to life beneath her cheeks, the latter winning.

"Hm? You're blushing over _this_? We've already properly consummated this marriage through intercourse," Sakura's face exploded to a new shade of red that almost bordered purple at the mention of _that_ particular *ahem*, "and yet this is something that gives you a reason to turn such an interesting shade of crimson? Hmph, this should be interesting; I'll give you a better reason to be that colour after you've finished having your _fun_." The promise in his eyes made Sakura's stomach flip dangerously; the acids could come spilling out of her bowel and disintegrate her from the inside out if she wasn't careful.

Gulping down a mouthful of air (and the imaginary saliva that was only just in her mouth seconds ago), Sakura could only stare at him like an idiot, hands still clasping the shimenawa firmly; the pained grunt that escaped Sasuke's lips only reminded her that she was sitting on his... appendage. Flushing a deeper vermillion, Sakura budged so that she was sitting on his thighs, still holding the rope in her hands; with a triumphant smirk, Sasuke reached up and removed her hands from the belt, and seconds later it was discarded on the floor, her gape of shock shaking her to the core (which was throbbing quite insistently).

"How did you—? When did—? What did you—? Why was it so easy for you to undo?!" Sakura complained sulkily, a pout forming as she realised that he had outdone her, again. No matter what she did to turn the tables, he always came out on top; pun intended. "Because I'm the one who has to wear it, so I get a lot of practice taking it off; I'm positive that you will too." His smirk turned into a crooked smile, the heat between her thighs searing painfully as the liquids all but gushed from her, dripping embarrassingly enough down her legs and onto his loincloth; praying to Kami-sama wouldn't do.

Sasuke was surely aware of what had just occurred, and whether he would be pissed or not, would have to be found out for herself; but was he anything but, and Sakura kind of wished he was. "Well, well, well. It looks like Sakura couldn't take one of my 'breathtaking' smiles; but if this is the reaction I'm gonna get, then I think I'll be smiling _a lot more_ from now on. _Especially_ in the company of _others'_." The heat that rose in her cheeks was surely hot enough to scorch, burn something, and the rosette was feeling extremely dizzy for many reasons she could not place; at least, not while _she_ was atop _Uchiha Sasuke_, her... wait for it... _husband_. Whoa. Mind blowing epiphany has just set in.

_This man was her husband, __**hers**_. Shaking her head slightly, Sakura finally noticed the wet sensation that had closed in around her left breast; Sasuke had taken the opportunity to indulge upon her whilst she was... out of commission, sucking on her pert nipple, earning him a throaty (she likes to keep things quiet) moan in response. The Uchiha was now sitting half upright, right arm supporting his weight as he continued to nip and suckle on her breast, Sakura feebly shoving at him, before surrendering, letting him take over. For now. Sasuke's left hand wandered back down to her soaked entrance, which could not be described as simply 'damp' anymore; it was almost as if his fingers were going for a bath. That was how wet she was; an improvement on last time, he had to admit, though he wouldn't tell her that; she would probably punch him hard enough to send him to an early grave, joining his relatives in the afterlife.

That would be bad; then he wouldn't get to fuck her. Hai, this would not be repeated to anyone but himself. And maybe just to brag to Naruto. Yeah, that worked just fine for him, that it did. Toying with the idea of messing with her that way brought a famed idea to the amazingly gorgeous Uchiha, a glint of something evil pure and simple burning it's way to the surface; well, he _had_ promised to make her blush that same shade, if not darker, than the one she had shown him before.

Without any warning, Sakura suddenly found herself flattened against the mattress of their massive bed, the silk doona shielding their bodies from all the noise of the outside world, the noise of a storm. Sasuke leaned over her, gazing into her eyes with a malicious intention that had Sakura squirming to get away; sex was one thing, but if he had something _more_ than that planned, something erotically kinky perhaps, then the rosette wanted _no_ part of it.

She was only just getting used to the concept of intercourse, but something that would have her hyperventilating and _screaming_ out various profanities and or cries of pleasure? _Not_ happening, _no_ way. But it seemed she didn't have a choice in the matter; Sasuke placed a genjutsu on her that kept her from moving her limbs, with only the slight movement of her legs and hands. But what for—? Her question was answered almost immediately when her legs were lifted up onto the Uchiha's shoulders, cushioning his neck as he lowered himself down to her 'personal space.' Sakura's face burst into a flaming scarlet as she realised what he had planned, recalling a conversation Ino had been having with Tenten.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sakura walked up to Ino's office door, which was actually closed for once, leaving Sakura curious as to why that was; normally she left it open so that she could hit on any immediate hotties, whether they were staff at the hospital, or the patients/visitors themselves. Pressing her ear to the door, she heard two muffled voices giggling about Kami-sama knows what; when the voices moved closer to the door, Sakura jumped back, straightening up, only to hear two chairs scraping against the tiling. 'Oh good, they're just sitting...' Sakura thought, relieved, as she once again leaned into the door frame, eavesdropping with the intent to catch Ino in the act with any male personnel. But no, the voice was actually that of Tenten, whom was shushing Ino with hissed threats. _

_"Oh come on Tenten, lighten up! So what you got a fingerfuck? It isn't __**that**__ embarrassing!"_

"_Oh yeah? What's the most embarrassing, dirty thing you've been on the receiving end of, hm, Ino?" Tenten asked viciously, with a trace of curiosity lacing her voice. Ino, although Sakura could not see, smiled like a minx (Sakura could practically __**hear**__ it in her voice when she spoke), and replied simply, "A tongue job."_

_The horror in Tenten's voice mirrored that of the expression on Sakura's face when she spoke, her voice escalating to a dangerously high pitch. _

"_You mean... __**oral sex**__? As in, the guy props you down and—?"_

"_Yep. As I said before, a tongue job. Where they get you comfortable, and stick their wet glossa in your clit, moving it around, sucking, and the like. It's not all bad, actually; feels __**really**__ good." Sakura withheld the urge to be sick, and before she decided to do the stupid thing and keep listening she left, making sure to leave no trace of her presence._

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Sakura was abruptly pulled out of her reverie as Sasuke's wandering hands rested gently on her knees, just behind his head, squeezing them firmly to get her attention; she had just suddenly... blanked, zoned out on him, a glazed look to her lusty forest green orbs. It didn't matter though; he had her undivided attention, and that was what counted, especially since he planned on making her scream loud enough to shake the foundations of the building, and carry to all of the houses' surrounding them. Sakura's eyes were locked with his as he lowered himself till there was virtually no space between his mouth and her wet folds; sending another wave of anticipation and colouring to her deeply stained red cheeks.

Her legs trembled in an attempt to break the genjutsu, but no matter what she did, it wouldn't work; Sasuke had her cornered, ready to baste and stick in the oven to cook. But there was a part of her that desperately wanted this, a confirmation that he was actually there, and that this was not just a very steamy, stimulating, erotic and vivid dream (nightmare if she actually was asleep; the torture was _unbearable_); from the way she couldn't move, it proved the former was indeed right. She wasn't dreaming, and what was happening to her, about to happen, was _very_ real and even more so _embarrassing_.

But she still wanted it; not that she would ever admit that to the man whom was currently torturing her to the point of tears. Sasuke smirked as he saw her eyes burning, pleading with him to continue, even though her expression said otherwise; she looked like she would beat him within an inch of his life if he _did_ do this, particularly if the genjutsu came undone. Who knows? She would probably figure out that it was a placebo, a fake, and that he had made her believe that she was actually trapped under a form of illusion when really she wasn't; she was just too distracted to notice yet.

He hoped to embarrass her more when she realised it anyways, make her turn the same shade as his favourite food. Keeping his gaze locked with hers, Sasuke finally brought out an inquisitive, long wet tongue, and purposely touched her small protuberance with it, sending definite shivers up the rosette's spine, a loud 'Aaaaahnnn!' dragging out of her throat, a noise she never thought on God's green earth she'd ever make; smirking, Sasuke then dragged his tongue downwards toward her completely drenched base, bringing moans and cries out of Sakura's lips that had her kicking herself on the inside. Ino had been right about one thing though; it felt beyond all words in the vocabulary of human beings, and 'really good' was a complete understatement.

It was, for lack of a better word, _amazing_, and Sakura couldn't help but enjoy the sensations it brought along, all foreign and slightly awkward to her. Panting heavily, even though he had only just started with her, Sakura let her head fall forward so that her chin was resting just above the valley of her heaving breasts, which quivered even though they were protected by the warmth provided from the doona atop her, completely hiding Sasuke; from the outside, all you would see was a crouched hump of steel muscle, whilst with Sakura you could only just make out the top of her bubblegum pink hair, the heavy black silk of the blanket resting over her head.

Sakura couldn't help but notice his onyx orbs lighting up in what appeared to be impertinent amusement, blazing to life every time he moved his tongue, lathering it in every direction, harsh cries indeed loud enough to be heard several doors down exiting the rosette's plush lips. After a few minutes of testing the waters, so to speak, Sasuke decided it was time to get serious, and fuck was he going to enjoy her reaction; smirking outwardly so that Sakura was aware that he was no where _near_ finished with her just yet, he brought his tongue back down to her barely distinguishable entrance, and began tracing circles around it, causing what movement Sakura could make with her toes to suddenly fire up; she clenched them tightly into the skin of his back, the loudest scream he had heard all evening emitted from her, the muscles in her lower abdomen clenching together so tautly that it began to hurt, her back arching upward.

Clamping her hands into the sheets and cushions around her, Sakura desperately tried to find a way to keep control of herself, but found that because she could not even _lift_ her arms, she could not push him away, nor could she do what she _really_ wanted and pull him closer; frankly, she didn't know what she wanted anymore, but the ache in her groin was now something akin to bleatingly painful, and the rosette was slowly succumbing to it. She needed a way out, to vent, and _fast_; if he wouldn't do it, then Sakura had no choice but to do it herself. Once she broke the genjutsu.

Which probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon, thanks to the torture he was inflicting upon her body. Frustrated, the frantic rosette failed to realise what Sasuke was doing, before it was too little too late; he figured that since she was daydreaming _again_, he would just have to shock her out of it himself, which wouldn't be too hard to accomplish. The devious smile on his lips remained there even as he plunged his tongue as far as he could manage without choking on her himself (a/n: how _funny_ would _that_ have been?! XP), Sakura going completely rigid, eyes bulging as she finally noticed what he was doing.

The only comment she would make in Ino's defence was that she had been more than right about how awkwardly good it felt, even though it had her on the point of a severe hyper-ventilative fit; he snaked his tongue around her swollen, soaked clitoris and had her almost in tears, the intense wave of pleasure knocking her back flat to the bed, her hoarse cries echoing in the room, reverberating off the walls; Sasuke was now positive that they were going to receive complaints about the amount of noise they had been making at supposedly all hours of the night.

After swirling his tongue around there for several minutes (a good four and a half; hey, he did sympathise with her in some ways, particularly the torture aspect), he retracted it, Sakura's body rocked with rough tremors of residual pleasure that were still quite intense; but he still had one more thing in mind before he completed the act. Sakura's mind was hazed, sketchy; she couldn't tell one thing from another, only that she liked the feeling she was receiving, and that feeling was produced all by Sasuke.

It was embarrassing, and she would never repeat this to anyone (especially not _Ino_; she _is_ the gossip queen after all), but when it was just the two of them, alone, in their room? Making sounds of approval wasn't so bad when she thought of it in that way, so she didn't hold back; but was she going to enjoy making him suffer when she was graced with the opportunity. Sasuke was quite surprised to find that she was moaning a lot louder than normal, but that only fuelled the fire more so; his last attempt to make her scream would only be the most interesting one yet. Making sure he had her gaze locked with his, he brought his mouth back up to where her distended protuberance lay stiff and sore (quite red too) between the soaked folds at the very top, quivering slightly to the exposure of it not being covered (Sasuke having pulled apart her vagina's lips); with a small smirk, he leant in and placed it between his teeth, nipping and sucking HARD, a startled half yelp half moan sounding from Sakura's throat.

"Aaaaaaahhh! Nnnnnnnnnn, st....op! Sa..._HAH_!... suke-kun! No....nnnn....t fair!" Sakura whined pleadingly, her legs suddenly finding the strength to move; but not before he plunged in a stray finger, hitting her core and sending a knowing spasm up her spine, the tight knot in her stomach breaking apart, sending her into oblivion and back, white lining the back of her eyes as she arched upright, liquids spilling from her as she cried out.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHNNNNNNN!" Her tense muscles gave way, and she collapsed back down onto the soft mattress, body shaking violently from her rather rough and slightly unexpected orgasm. Sasuke propped himself upright, spreading her legs apart so that they clutched his sides; he now towered over her, the doona cover sliding back to meet his hips, the never-ending roar of thunder and the crackling of lightning gone unnoticed by the pair, even as the rain poured down heavily, drowning out almost all sound. They were both positive though that _someone_ had heard them (well, Sakura anyways), and were glad that they hadn't interfered; it was just about to heat up several notches (hell, probably break the thermometer).

"N-not... fair... Sasuke...-kun.... you're still... wearing pants..." Sakura stuttered out shakily, still yet to come down from her high; she was shaking so badly that had anyone looked at her, they'd think she'd been locked in a refrigerator for a week. But she knew better than that, and a freezer certainly couldn't do to her what Sasuke had; there was probably nothing on the face of the planet that could ever rise up to meet his standard, no way in hell.

And somehow that made Sakura smile, although weak as it was; he was hers and hers alone, and no other woman would ever feel his gracious (if not a bit greedy) touch. And to all the women he has slept with; _'He's __**mine**__, bitches!'_ Inner Sakura '_chyahed_!' ecstatically, pumping her fists in the air as she watched from inside of Sakura, squealing and jumping from foot to foot with every successful touch he made to make her Outer scream. "Hmph. Am I now? This wouldn't happen to be a _diversion_ to distract me from what I just invoked out of you, would it?" Sasuke mocked cheekily, a weak punch from Sakura enough to say that that wasn't the point; she was butt naked, and he still had his pants and boxers on. NOT FAIR!

'_Make him strip it off! Tear it off yourself! Strap him down and torture him to the point of him crying like a little wuss. An __**Uchiha**__ wuss!'_ Inner Sakura all but ordered, demanding satisfaction since she wasn't on the receiving end; had she been out there, it would have been flat out 'tear his clothes off, strap him down, and fuck him till he can't stand no more'. Hai, the evil, naughty side of Sakura happened to also be her Inner personality, whom had resurfaced in her moments of complete self-doubt and weakness; Sakura literally mentally shoved her to the back of her mind, slamming and padlocking the door behind her.

This was _her_ moment, and she would do whatever she thought was right; summoning her strength, the rosette found that not only could she move, but she had toppled the Uchiha over until he was pressed up against the material of the silk under-covers, lying flat on his back, looking at her expectantly. His smirk only made her angry, seeing as she had _finally_ figured out that what was supposedly a genjutsu was actually just a sham to make her stay still whilst he proved several lethal points about him; that he was not only a first rank, ungodly kisser (out of this world is more accurate), but he could do things with his tongue she never thought humanly possible, and would possibly never forget as long as she lived. Which couldn't be long, considering the fact that if he ever brought his tongue to her clit ever again, she would most probably die from the pleasure of it.

Hai, she definitely wasn't going to live very long, not if _he_ had anything to do with it.

"You're a fucking _bastard_." Sakura growled through clenched teeth, a vein protruding from her forehead as she spoke; but she probably wasn't being taken too seriously, seeing as she was sitting on his bare chest, completely naked, breasts bobbing up and down with her every movement, the Uchiha's eyes reflexively fixed on them even whilst she was chiding him. "Acck! Sasuke-kun, pay attention! Stop looking at my—aaaaahhhh!"

Sakura let out a cry as Sasuke's fingers delved into her wet folds once again, sending tremors up her legs and to the pit of her stomach, which was suddenly ablaze with a fire powerful enough to burn her inside out.

"Hn. What were you saying, _**Sa-ku-ra**_? Anything the matter? Don't tell me you didn't like my little _service_ now, hm? Most women would _kill_ for that opportunity, and yet here you are scolding me for doing something _special_ for you. A little more appreciation would be nice, hn?"

"I've already been informed that you've screwed other women, I don't need to be reminded that there were others' before me, ne?" Sakura said through clenched teeth, suddenly feeling sober enough to remove his fingers herself, and pushed herself to the edge of the bed; Sasuke got to her first, snaking an arm around her waist before she could up and disappear on him.

"Hm? Is that jealousy I sense?"

"_No, it is not_; now kindly _unhand me_, Sasuke-_**kun**_."

"No."

"_What?!_ Ne, Sasuke-kun, let me—aiiiiee!" Sakura squealed as she was pulled backwards, flipped onto her back beneath the sombre Uchiha atop her, whom was looking at her intently, as if there was something he were trying to figure out within the lines of her face. Rolling onto her side, Sakura tried her best to obscure herself from view, but Sasuke just flipped her back and pinned her down with his weight, face buried in the crook of her neck, breath hot and fanning her whole upper left side, neck and shoulder quivering from the warmth it brought.

"They weren't like you. They weren't... anything I took _seriously_, Sakura." Sasuke said in dull monotone, lost for the right words, which always seemed to escape him.

"Hai, meaning that you _used_ them because they were convenient at the time! What's to say that I'm not just some _Uchiha incubator_ for _your_ convenience?! Who's to say that I'm _not_ being _manipulated_ for _ulterior motives_?! _What_ can _**you**_ _**say**_ to _prove me wrong, Sasuke_?!" Sakura screamed angrily, shoving at him even though he remained unmoving, motionless, the tears spilling from her eyes and rolling down to the silk cushions beneath her head, splattering against Sasuke's skin as she whipped her head from side to side. He couldn't think, couldn't hear anything but what she had just said; she was right.

What was there to prove that he wasn't just using her, just as he had the women beforehand? What proof did he have that he wasn't manipulating her into producing an heir, before tossing her to the side, unloved and unwanted? Without thinking, Sasuke acted out of instinct, three words reverberating off of the caverns of his skull, the words he thought he would never express again (at least vocally) since the day he lost everything; pushing back, he gripped Sakura's face none-too-gently (she was squirming too much for him to even bother being gentle), before pulling it to meet his, her protest to him kissing her ending almost instantly when she noticed something... well, _different_ about it. It wasn't a heated kiss, nor was it not passionate; it was more in between... _affection_? _**Love**_? But that _couldn't_ be... could it?

"Mmmmnnngg.... Sa...suke...-kunnnnnn... mmmm..." Sakura relaxed her muscles, which had been ready to punch his lights out if need be, and rested her hands against his cool chest, which had been exposed long enough to the air-conditioner to be cold, the last of her tears sliding down her cheeks till they met their maker; Sakura's eyes had fluttered closed out of reflex, and for some reason, she felt more... at peace, tranquil. Her hair fell from its' loose bondage, hanging just above her pelvis, at her hips, wavy from the amount of body heat that had been produced earlier on, Sasuke tugging it gingerly, playfully, inching his way up to her scalp where he gripped her bubblegum pink locks and tilted the flushed rosette's face back so that he could probe her mouth properly.

Moaning throatily, Sakura limply lay back on the cushions, pulling him down with her as she went, legs squeezing his sides, the familiar bulge of his arousal pressed firmly to her throbbing sex. "Hah! It's... a bad thing... that you've... still got... your pants on... 'cause normally you would have... fucked me by now..." Sakura choked out, Sasuke's hips grinding into hers with the force of an elephant walking on a tightrope, coaxing the elephant in front to hurry the fuck up. That, or snap her in two; the latter is more accurate.

"Hmph. That'll be a problem." Sasuke grunted, shifting so that he had better access to the zip at the front of his black pants, before being stopped by another pair of hands, that same minxy expression plastered to Sakura's face as shown before; though this time there was no trace of innocence whatsoever. It was purely impish.

"Why don't I get that for you? After all, I never got to have my fair share of _fun_ with _you_." Sakura purred against his ear, slight shivers tensing his muscles and forcing him to remain still; whatever she had planned was obviously not good, not that Sasuke was complaining. He was actually enjoying her wicked streak; it only made things more interesting for their future activity. Tugging at his zip, Sakura suddenly felt quite bold. And shy.

She wasn't sure if she should and or _could_ do this, and whether or not he'd think lower of her for contemplating it; judging from the look on his face though, it seemed he was all for it. Makes you wonder how he picked up on it so quickly... Meeting his gaze, she watched with childish delight as his muscles tensed, his face a mask of throbbing pain, but most noticeably the concern he held in his obsidian orbs was what caught her attention; she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to, especially _this_ of all things. That concern alone was enough to drive Sakura on, fully tugging off his pants without a second glance, still keeping eye contact with him even as she slowly removed his boxers, the only thing standing in the way of him and her (a/n: *wink wink* *nudge nudge*).

Sasuke grunted in slight relief as his erection was let free from the dangerously tight boxers he had so cleverly thought to wear _tonight_ of all nights, but was still in quite a lot of pain either way; what Sakura was about to do would test his limits altogether, whether he could refrain from expelling a certain-liquid-that-shall-not-be-named or whether he would ultimately lose all control, the control that he had graciously allowed Sakura for a time; she needed a way to be assured he wasn't just using her, and this was one of the best ways he knew. Handing over reigns, giving her power over him in general; something he was always frightened to do, seeing as whenever he did, he ended up getting hurt more than he ever bargained for; but this time, he knew that he had found someone who wouldn't do that, and was, on a whole, good for him.

So he let her take control, and as tense as he was, he knew deep down that was as close as he would get to completely relaxed. Sakura could never get over just how... well, _big_ he was. The blush that had sprung to life dared to crawl over the back of her neck, closing in on her cheeks without any trace of giving in; Sakura mentally slapped herself and forced the blush away, determination lighting her eyes.

Her stomach was currently doing flip-flops, the butterflies only making her nauseous, rather than making her feel like she was being tickled from the inside, but she assumed that that was normal; seeing as she was about to do something that wasn't. For her, anyways; the general idea of... doing _that_.... was a moral Sakura strictly avoided, and adhered to that aversion promptly, faithfully. But now she was about to break that one particular rule; all for the sake of _him_. As crazy as that sounded to her, Sakura just... _knew_ that this was supposed to happen, yet it still made her queasy with doubt; Sasuke ever vigilant noticed her doubts (they were written all over her face), and confronted her about them. "Sakura... you _really_ do _not_ have to do this... it isn't something that interests me all that much anyways. So don't fret about it so much; it isn't a big deal."

"It is for me! I want you to feel... I dunno, _safe_ and _secure_ with me? I don't want you to feel the need to do everything for _me_, when there are things that _I_ can do for _you_!" Sakura exclaimed in slight panic, always feeling flustered whenever he noticed her doubting herself; no, she was _not_ backing out of this, she would see it through to the end. Sighing, Sasuke propped himself up so that he was closer to her face in general, and spoke quietly. "You don't need to; and besides, I don't think I can handle it."

"So?"

"Urgh, you could possibly _kill me_ doing _that_!" Sakura felt the heat flush to her cheeks as she looked at him; it was the first time she had ever witnessed him so... _exposed_, _**vulnerable**_, like he was just another man (not comparing to Naruto-cough cough-of course). Like he wasn't an Uchiha elite that _had_ to be on top of everything, _had_ to be the best in order to achieve something good out of it; no, he was just another man. _Her_ man. And _dammit_ was she gonna make use of that!

"It's okay. I... _want_ to do this for you... even if it's the only use I have for you," she raised her index finger and pressed it to his about-to-protest lips, before she continued, "I'll still do it. Simply because I... uh... *blush* (he already knows this)... _love you_." Sasuke sat there, still, the only movement being his calm breathing, and the rippling said breathing did to his ripped body. "I know." Was his only reply, before he rested his forehead against hers, exhaling in fatigue; he was extremely tired from all of the late nights he spent out with Naruto just talking about his problems, sparring to get it out of his system.

In fact, Naruto was the one who told him to quote; _"Get your ass back to Sakura-chan this instant before I kick it there myself!"_ He smiled genuinely at the memory, and the_ 'Even if you are an Uchiha elite, I'm still gonna wipe the floor with you' _pose that the blonde had given Sasuke was enough to make said man laugh out loud; but now was not the time for such a thing, seeing as he was being propped gently against the headboard of the bed by said topic of past discussion. Sakura was slightly anxious to get this over and done with, whilst the other part of her rebelled and screamed _'Now's your chance to prove your worth!' _Inhaling deeply, and glancing at Sasuke, whom was watching her attentively, the rosette gently placed one hand against his cheek, which he instinctively rested his head in, closing his eyes, as he unperturbedly slouched into the plush, fluffy cushions surrounding him, waiting for Sakura to do whatever she felt was necessary.

Biting her lip, Sakura gently trailed her spare hand (right) down his left thigh, Sasuke instinctively stiffening at the touch; with his eyes closed, it all felt as if it were a coming from a threat, and not his wife. Then again, he didn't think any sort of threat could turn him on this badly; Kami, if she didn't do something, _anything_, soon, he was going to kill himself. The sudden touch of her index finger dragging cautiously along his hardened length caused an electric jolt to run through his body, but he remained still, eyes closed.

Sakura had suddenly felt compelled to... _touch him_... suddenly. She didn't know why, but knowing that he had let himself be placed in a vulnerable position, eyes closed, hands' gripped firmly at his sides, not attempting to fight back... it was somehow very enthralling... and _hot_. The heat between her legs intensified as she touched him again, this time with her whole hand, dragging it down firstly, before back up towards her slowly, a pained grunt escaping the Uchiha's lips; 'Fuuuuuuccckkkkk!" He hissed through clenched teeth, the suffering on his part only just the beginning, and because of that, he knowingly bent his neck so that it was looking up at the roof, hoping and praying that she didn't torture him for too long.

She had only just started with him, and already he had the urge to cum straight away; things weren't looking good for him at the moment. Sakura couldn't help but enjoy the various contortions of pain that spread across the Uchiha's face, and finally found the confidence to do what she thought was impossible; shuffling backwards, making sure Sasuke knew that she was moving in for the kill, so to speak (or really...?), she bent down so that she was at eye level with his very erect member, her left hand now repositioned on his right thigh (Sasuke's eyes remaining closed), and gently brought out her tongue, stroking the tip of his cock, a harsh string of profanities leaving Sasuke's mouth at the contact.

Smiling to herself, Sakura felt bold enough to take him into her mouth, tongue lathering circles around his hardened length; Sasuke once again took to cussing out his frustration, some of the memorable things being _'FUCKING WHOREMONGER!'_ and _'MOTHERFUCKER!'_ (not directed at Sakura in any way).

'_Fucking bitchfucker! If Sakura doesn't stop __**right now**__...' _Sasuke all but growled in his head, his jaw-line taut, the same as every other inch of his aching body as he tried not to pull Sakura away and fuck her there and then; it was an extremely enticing solution to his pain, but he _did_ promise himself that he would let her do whatever she needed to prove that he _did_ care about her, and was _not_ _using_ _her_ just so that she would conceive him an heir. Though that was one of his future goals; he wouldn't push her to do anything just yet, though. After all, they had only been married a little under two months; children were something for the pair to think about later, after a year or so. Back to his current predicament...

Sakura daringly began to bob her head, earning her a strangled groan, the nicest sound he had ever made, the male equivalent to a female's moan; her initial thoughts on this being a highly discomforting experience were forgotten. It wasn't all that bad, considering the fact that she was actually invoking a reaction from him, and that next to her being the victim, it felt _amazing_ to be in control of the situation, and not just a bystander watching from the sidelines. Feeling her naughty side come out to play, the rosette happily let it take over, and began nipping and sucking on his cock, _HARD_; that being the last straw for Sasuke.

Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, and clamping his hands into the sheets until his knuckles turned gaunt white, Sasuke felt his orgasm rock up every pore and fibre in him, before he came, his liquids spilling into Sakura's mouth, making her choke and gag only a little; she had been prepared for it, so it wasn't something that embarrassed her endlessly. Drawing back so that her breasts were in plain view, Sakura knelt on her knees, her throbbing sex dripping with her juices, as she licked away the remainder of his from her mouth; it was funny how horny it made her by seeing just how aroused he really was when it came to her. Sasuke was seriously going to tie her down so she couldn't move, and fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk for a _month_; _that_ is how horny he feels right now, and if he didn't do something about it, he was going to spontaneously combust. On the spot.

"Ne, Sassssuuukkkkeee-kuunnnnnnnnn....?" Sakura purred erotically, her forest green eyes burning with a lust so powerful Sasuke thought he'd have another orgasm right there; without any warning, Sakura charged her chakra into her fists, before placing a proper genjutsu on him, one that prevented him from moving.

"Hmmmmm.... I think I'll torture you some more, although this time I'll put on a bit of a show for you." Sasuke was not happy that she had outwitted him, especially since she was the inexperienced one when it came to intercourse, but then again, it looked like she was getting in touch with her bad side; something to which Sasuke found very persuasive, and even more so _hot_.

Since his head was propped on the headboard of the bed, he could not only see every inch of her, but he was also looking _down_ on her; making it extremely tempting to force his way out of her hold and screw her till he came out from another part of her anatomy. Sakura smiled deviously, before slowly falling back onto the mattress, her pink hair haloing her like a bubblegum waterfall, legs propped up as if she were about to let him bury his cock deep inside her; she then slowly guided her right hand to the very soaked folds that were throbbing for some attention, pulling them apart as she inserted a single finger.

"Mmmmmmmm..... nnnnnnnnnnngggg..... mah-hah...hah!" Blood pounded in Sasuke's engorged member, making it to the point of beyond unbearable; never had any woman been able to set off a reaction as strong as this, no matter how much of an acclaimed 'beauty' they were. No, the most beautiful of the bunch turned out to be a pink haired, emerald orbed vixen in disguise as a fallen angel; what she was doing to herself _now_ only proved that fact. Desperation eating away at him when he realised with profound annoyance that the only fingers that could come within a mile of her clit were his, no matter if they were innocently enough hers; he wouldn't give her the opportunity to use foreplay as a means to vent accumulating frustration anyways.

Whilst he struggled with the genjutsu (it had never been his forte; it was, however, Sakura's, aside from medical ninjutsu), Sakura continued her little show, plunging in a second and third finger, coiling the knot in her stomach until it was close to exploding, heaving them in and out of her completely juice-drenched sex, bringing her closer to the edge than she thought she could ever manage for herself; at least she knew that she could rely on her fast working fingers if Sasuke ever got tired of her. Which definitely wasn't going to happen, Sakura assured herself confidently; he looked like he was about to tear her limb from limb and feast on her insides. Not that he already hadn't.

The coil in her stomach began to slowly enkindle, one thread at a time snapping till there were only a few delicate ones, the ones that would bring that vast amount of unmatchable pleasure; the ones she aimed to rid of herself. The rosette wanted to see his face when she brought herself to her own climax, wanted to see how he writhed and wished that it were him doing it, that it was him responsible for her untrained orgasm.

But unfortunately for her, Sasuke had just released the genjutsu, her only hold on him, and without as much as a single word spoken, Sasuke's left hand snapped out to pull hers out from inside herself, and practically rammed his up in their place, no noticeable absence detected; Sakura's honest opinion was that she liked his fingers being there _a lot_ more than hers. He brought a whole new meaning to the words 'physical pleasure', and was about to show her just what they _truly_ meant.

"Now that was more than _cruel_, Sakura..." Sasuke panted thickly, showing that her little display had gotten to him in more ways than one. "Doing things to prove a point is one thing, but unjustifiable torture? Definitely _not_ something I can easily forgive you for." Her eyes were ablaze with half amusement, half panic, seeing as Sasuke was liable to put her in situations where she would much rather not be; feeling the last of the threads snap inside her abdomen, Sakura let out a harsh cry as her swollen clitoris spilt over, liquids gushing rapidly down her thighs and Sasuke's hand and wrist, a surge of blinding white burning through her retinas and blinding all other senses that weren't touch/feel.

The rosette's chest heaved up and down as she turned her gaze upon the smirking, highly smug Uchiha, whom was enjoying every minute of her suffering just as much as she had his; but now it was time to put an end to it all.

Hauling her upright so that she was sitting awkwardly on her knees, Sasuke moved forward, whispering huskily in her ear, "I need to fuck you. _Now_."

Sakura was still dazed, but she managed to catch the vulgar way he had implied to having sex, or what she would preferably call it (since it was supposed to represent the reciprocated feelings on both partners' libidos) '_making love_.'

"Ne, Sasuke-kun... _'fuck'_ is such a vulgar word to use when describing sex..."

"Hn, is it now? What would you suggest then, seeing as you are the expert on the matter? I'm just an inexperienced teenager whom knows nothing about what women like or what turns them on—itai! What the fuck was that for?!" Sasuke scowled angrily, not happy that Sakura had chosen to hit him in a moment of sheer playfulness. Sakura on the other hand, had other ideas; shoving Sasuke backward for the third or fourth time that night, she then proceeded in straddling him, an innocent smile plastered to her features as she looked down at him. Without a second thought, she moved in, kissing the flesh of his neck where the curse mark used to be before making her way up to his ear.

"I'd call it _'making love.'_" And with that, she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, silencing whatever witty remark he had formed in his head; Sasuke's eyes remained half lidded as he stroked her profile, from her left shoulder, down to the voluptuous curve of her breast, past her waist, hovering by her hip, and stopping at the back of her left thigh, pulling it forward so that it rested against his side.

Sakura catching on dragged her outstretched right leg (she had been leaning over him) up to meet his remaining, bare side, hunching over so that she could keep kissing him carefully.

"That's a very feministic way of putting it." Sasuke stated simply, smug smirk sounding impertinently in his voice as he kissed her throat, whilst she placed his hands on her thighs, rubbing his chest thoughtfully as she contemplated something.

"Ne! That's sexist, and you know it!"

"Hm, drop the _'ist'_, and I'm all yours, honey."

"Acck! Sasuke-kun! You can be so _obscene_ when you want to be!" Sakura reprimanded with a stern look, pulling back to glare at him; he just smiled, faux innocence written all over him. Sakura blushed tomato red, because _thinking_ it didn't come close to actually _seeing_ it; Sasuke was smiling, and was pretending to look like a total angel from heaven (which he did), when really he was a demon from hell (which he was; figuratively, of course).

"Aww, Sakura-chan is blushing! _Kawaii_!" Sasuke mocked sarcastically, flitting his arms above his shoulders like he had angel's wings sprouting from them (though at one point he _did_ have wings; hardly those of an angel though), earning him an enraged squeal and a hard punch.

"You know, that's only helping in turning me on Sakura; or if you don't recall, we have some unfinished _'business'_ to attend to." Flushing crimson, Sakura could only nod in agreement, and Sasuke gently shoved her backwards, a confused and startled look on the rosette's face. "Heh. This time you're on top." Sakura's face exploded as Sasuke added dubiously, "So let's try out _your_ method of preference, hm? You _do_ wanna _'make love' _to me, right? Here's your chance." Sakura bit her lip as she leant down to place a soft kiss to his lips, a heavy sigh emitted as he gently grasped her hips. "I guess I'll have to guide you this time around. Acck!"

"Aaaaahnnn!" Sakura whimpered loudly as she sunk down on his throbbing appendage, immediately feeling herself clenching tightly around him, gripping his shoulders in an attempt to steady her shaking limbs; not that it did much good.

"Aa. Very good. Just be careful not to—_FUCK_!" Sasuke cussed loudly, as Sakura rocked forward accidentally, his cock pounding painfully from the irregular, unexpected movement. "Ah, Sasuke-kun! G-Gomen! I didn't mean to—mmmm!" She was silenced by a rather unexpected kiss, causing her to forget whatever she had just been apologising for; what was it again? The rosette felt the heat rise in her cheeks as he slowly lifted her hips, rocking them slowly against his, until he had established a slow rhythm, but not painfully slow; it was pleasant, bringing tingles up Sakura's spine and turning her bones to jelly.

Soon the tingling escalated into sparks, like two rough surfaces grating together, trying to ignite something that was at the moment too far out of reach for either of them to grasp; Sakura's breathing was shallow, laboured, thick, as she tried not to pass out from the over-stimulation of the tightening in her stomach, the powerful waves of intense (a/n: remember, her body has endured _a lot_ this evening!) pleasure racking her body with enough force to knock the breath out of her.

Sasuke smirked as he watched her expressions change, trying to capture what she was actually feeling at the moment. It was always a different mask for a different touch; the little things, like when he grasped her hips tighter, or lightly traced circles on them, sent immediate waves of red to her cheeks. Like what they were doing now was enough, she just _had_ to go several different varieties of scarlet, simply by the lightest of touches; it highly amused the Uchiha. That is, until he felt her walls convulse around his aching appendage, her face contorting in slight surprise; apparently she had been expecting it as much as he had, which wasn't at all.

At least, not for a while yet. The rosette gasped in shock, taken aback by the sudden feeling of electricity burning its' way to the pit of her stomach, igniting the wildfire and sending it exploding in every direction, that blinding white light surging behind her eyes as her orgasm slammed into her, her taut stomach muscles clenching together as she finally came, throwing her head backwards as she let out a choked, unexpected cry, the loudest so far, though it wasn't exactly the smoothest; still, it was music to Sasuke's ears, and it urged him to make her scream some more.

Flipping so that she was lying underneath him (surprising the _shit_ out of her), Sasuke then began to thrust down harder, hitting her still-very-swollen clitoris till it clamped around his member, orgasm number two shaking Sakura's body so badly she thought she might die on the spot; smirking, the relatively smug Uchiha picked up the pace, bringing out half squeals of protest, half moans, half strangled cries from the rosette, whom would have rather died than have this form of torture inflicted on her.

Just as she was about to climax for the third time, Sasuke came, grunting viciously through clenched teeth as his liquids spilt over, mixing with the one's Sakura had already produced, and was so close to doing again; noticing Sakura's distress, Sasuke then noted that her hands were gripping his shoulders with monstrous strength applied, and that her drenched walls were clamped around his very sore member, juices running down her thighs as she convulsed, trying as hard as she could to cum before he left her, but it would not happen.

"Aaaaaaahhh...! Hah... _HAH_! Gomen, Sasuke-kun.... accck! _Kuso_! Onegai... _onegai_!"

"Tch. What is it you want me to do, _**Sa-ku-ra**_?" Sasuke attempted to say it cheekily, but it only came out as a hoarse whisper, the high of his orgasm still presently affecting him.

"AAAAAHHHHH! So _close_...! Onegai... onegai! HAARRRDERRRR!" Sakura screamed in a lusty frenzy, the searing pain her sex was enduring almost toxic to her as she awaited fulfilment; Sasuke complied, applying more weight to his hips as he thrust downwards, hoping to relieve her of her pain. After eight strong, slightly messy thrusts, she felt that buzz of flaming coils tear apart, her third and hopefully final orgasm sending tremors to every inch of her body, one last cry echoing in the stillness of the room.

For several minutes they just lay there, a tangle of sweaty, sore limbs plopped lazily around one another, breathing in calming, deep breaths, attempting to stop their racing hearts from either imploding or bursting from their chests; Sakura was still dizzy from her high, so much so that when Sasuke leant down (they were lying with their heads against the headboard of the bed) to whisper something incorrigible into her ear, at first the rosette didn't seem to understand it; but when she finally did, it brought a fresh onslaught of tear to her eyes.

"What did you just say, Sasuke-kun? _You_... _**me**_?"

"Don't make me repeat myself Sakura; I hate it."

Sakura could not believe it, and as the words echoed loudly in her head, she couldn't help but say it aloud, testing her limits as to what she should and should not say after such an intense session of lovemaking.

"You... _love_ me...?" And just when she thought she had a rein on her emotions, Sakura felt the pesky sprites slide down her cheeks, and onto the skin of both herself and her husband, making a soundless plop with every droplet that collided with their flesh; the harsh pattering of the rain on the roof provided enough noise to shelter the couple from the troubles of the outside world, leaving just... them.

"Why wouldn't I? I wouldn't marry someone with the sole intention of just _using_ _them_, Sakura, as you seem so keen on believing."

"But.... Why me? I mean, I'm nothing special, am a useless burden, can't even protect the people I care about—"

"You _can_, and you _have_. And you _are_ special, whether you choose to see that or not. Naruto is always asking if you're okay, if you need anything, if you want some company; he _adores_ you, thinks very highly of your talents and abilities, and praises them twice as much for the praise I lack to give. He only wishes to see you happy, and hopes that you being with me will bring that; but I _do_ recall him mentioning something about _'catastrophic'_, and _'it's the end of the world!'_ when we were out drinking the night before we got married...."

Sasuke trailed off, muttering inaudible slurrings that seemed quite intricate, analytical, as he got lost in a trance; only to be brought out of it by Sakura, whom had clambered onto his lap, the sticky silk sheets falling from her body as she made herself comfortable, outstretched so that she was pressed flush with his body, about whole a foot and a bit extra of him, seeing as he was so tall, her head buried into the crook of his neck.

Sasuke took the chance to stroke her back idly, absently, tracing the curves of her waist and hip back up to her shoulder blade, before re-routing and following the exact same pattern; Sakura pressed a kiss to his breastbone, which he in turn returned in kind, fluttering kisses all over the top of her head, bringing out a few unrestrained giggles.

"Heeheeheehee! _**Sasuke-kun**_, _stop_ _that_!" Sakura hissed as his hand wandered over to her groin once again, said owner of hand chuckling half-heartedly, almost lazily, as she swatted his hand away; she certainly didn't want any more of _that_ for the time being. "Tsk. That's plain _cruel_ Sakura; depriving me of my fun."

"_Fun_?! What do you call three hours of non-stop sex?!" Sakura shrieked in mock horror, enjoying the way he began to laugh at her sudden outburst; he looked so carefree, _kawaii_, when he did. "I call _that_ the appetizer; now moving on to the main course." Sasuke trailed both hands down her body, being immediately stopped by Sakura, who was barely containing her laughter as it was, her face beet red at his suggestive analogy. "And what's up with the _'sex'_ part of things? I thought you called it quote _'making hot, passionate, out-of-this-world love'_ unquote, or was it another misunderstanding on my part? ITAIIII! The _hell_?!"

"_That_ was for making fun of me, and _this_ is for trying to take stock of my body, _**again**_!" Reaching down with lightning speed, Sakura squeezed his appendage, a pained grunt escaping his lips, before it once again stood erect.

"Now you've gone and done it." Sasuke growled playfully, rolling over so that Sakura was lying with her back on the mattress, before he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Not _again_, Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura whined genuinely, seriously not wanting to partake in any more sexual activities for a while; a while being a year or two. "This is your fault, Sakura, so now you have to face the consequences, as a true kunoichi should."

Parting her dampening folds, Sasuke slid in slowly, eliciting a loud, dragged out moan from the rosette, her head falling back onto the cushions as she grasped his shoulders.

"Heh. You'll find being married to me has its' advantages; then there are always the disadvantages that come as a price."

"Yeah, like your _insane_ sex drive; how can anyone have a libido as big as—aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Sakura gasped as he hit her still-recovering clitoris, sending a fresh wave of pleasure up Sakura's body, spreading to her swollen sex, which ached thoroughly after another forceful intrusion occurred. "Hmph. What was that you were saying? I didn't quite catch it, seeing as you were too busy not complimenting on my insatiable drives for you." Sasuke sneered impertinently, grinding into her so that he was buried as far as he could go, within the folds of her clit itself.

"AAHH! Shut up, baka! That wasn't the point—aaaiiiiieee!" A harsh scream left her lips as he nipped one of her pert, stiffened nipples, as hard as he could, before he sucked on it, licking the blood away to leave a nasty bruise in its' wake, Sasuke's definition of a love-bite.

"Bastard!" Sakura choked out as she felt her climax hit her, her juices exploding from her to coat his cock, leaving him sticky and slick; not that he needed any more of it on him. Seconds after Sakura hit her high, so did Sasuke, his juices mixing with hers before he collapsed, resigned, on her chest, breathing heavily, but not quite panting; Sakura was officially placing a restraining order on him. How could anyone go for three hours straight, only to need a quickie afterwards?! She was starting to question who out of Naruto and Sasuke had the most stamina in them...

Once everything had settled, Sakura felt herself drifting off to sleep, eyelids drooping just as Sasuke propped himself up to look at her; upon seeing her, beyond exhausted and sweaty frame, he hauled himself off of her, leaning down to place a chaste kiss to her lips. Sakura raised a shaky, lazy arm and pulled his mouth closer to hers before she let him go, rolling over and snuggling into his side carefully, not wanting to unintentionally arouse him again, only to go another round; definitely not something the rosette wanted.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Can you say it again? Onegai?"

"Hn." Pouting to herself at his lazy declination of her request, Sakura let the darkness claim her, but not until she heard three simple words, whispered quietly so as to not disturb her from her rest, lulling her into a peaceful, tranquil sleep; "_I love you_."

* * *

Walking down the street was one thing in itself; walking down the street hand in hand with the most sought out male in the village, however, was an entirely different matter. "No way! So they really _did_ get married?! I heard that he abandoned her in the forest and came back to elope with some other woman, claiming the only reason he married _her_ in the first place was to ensure that she wouldn't get in his way again!"

"Seriously?"

"No way!"

"_Oh_ _my_ _fucking_ Kami-sama in a temple! What does that girl _think_ she's _doing_ to _our_ Sasuke-kun?!"

"The nerve of that _whore_!"

And so the rumours were sent flying, barrelling on about nonsense stories that weren't even relevant to their current situation; but it was easily ignored. Sasuke pulled her to his side, arm around her waist, as he made his way to Ichiraku's, where everyone was supposed to meet for Kakashi-sensei's birthday. "Happy birthday, Kaka-sensei!" Sakura squealed as she threw herself into her 'former' sensei's arms, a flushed smile on his face as he embraced her tightly.

"Arigatou, Sakura. It's nice to see you and Sasuke-baka," said man scowled at the nickname, "getting along again. It's about time; a month, two weeks and two days is way _too_ long for a married couple to be quarrelling. Wouldn't you agree, Sasuke?" The condescending superiority clearly audible in Kakashi's voice, bringing a matrix a laughter from the other guests at the lunch; Sasuke glowered at his mentor, whom smiled back innocently, his signature eye crinkle and _'I'm am, and always will be, your sensei, and will always be your superior in everything you do' _pose, before he sauntered off to where Naruto was dancing drunkenly on one of the tabletops.

Upon sighting the couple, Naruto jumped from the table, and ran over, tripping on the nonexistent shoelaces tangling his feet as he _literally_ crashed into Sasuke, whom then crashed into... _Itachi_?! When did _he_ get there?!

"Ah, I see the happy couple is back on speaking terms; everything is better, I trust?"

"H-Hai, Itachi-sa—I mean aniki!" Blushing profusely, she then allowed him to lean in and press a kiss to her cheek, whispering the single most volatile piece of information he had on him to date in her ear. "I am assuming the neighbours are going to _seriously_ complain about the amount of noise you and my ototo were making last night; judging from the sound of it, though, it may be _half of the village_. Whether it was raining as heavily as it was or not makes no difference; I could hear you plain as day from across the compound, and might I say you make some very interesting noises, imōto. I look forward to hearing your signs of affection more often in future days."

And with that, Itachi turned and walked towards Kakashi to wish him a happy birthday, giving Sasuke a knowing smile, one that brought a look of slight horror to Sasuke's face; _**Itachi**_ _knew_?! Crap, this was not going to be good... Sakura almost fainted from the sudden loss of blood to her short-circuited brain; _'Oh my Kami-sama, he __**heard**__?!'_

Turning to exchange a mortified look with Sasuke, whom just shrugged and smirked in reply, took her hand and walked over to join the rest of the partygoers.

* * *

Sighing, Sakura let herself slump against the doorframe as Sasuke and Itachi slowly sauntered toward the door, deliberating something. Something sinister. Sakura could practically _smell_ it on them as they walked in, smirking at one another as they exchanged a wicked look with the confused rosette. Then it hit her. _'They're not—?!'_

"Hit the nail on the head." Sasuke stated impertinently as he edged closer to her, whilst Itachi closed and locked the door behind him, the glint in his eye sending shivers of an unknown source down her spine. Swallowing hard, Sakura then slowly backed up to the staircase, an idea springing to mind as she did so; smiling deviously, she turned on her heel till she had made it partway up the stairs of the house Sasuke and herself shared, before wiggling her hips from side to side in a seductive manner, letting the shoulders of her kimono fall limp till her bare back was exposed, invoking many responses out of the Uchiha siblings.

"Hmm, it seems I can't really decide which one of you to fuck first, so it looks like whoever's able catch me upfront gets to go first. That, or, there are always _other_ things we can do..." She trailed off, leaving a suggestive silence as she clambered up the stairs and into the awaiting bedroom, door slamming behind her. Itachi and Sasuke exchanged a quick glance before they took off up the stairs, shoving at each other in an attempt to trip the other sibling over; it didn't work, seeing as they _are_ Uchiha elites.

"I call front!" Sasuke hollered cheekily as he ran into the bedroom, leaving the door wide open as he all but tackled Sakura to the bed. Itachi ran in, looking superior as Sakura slipped away and moved toward him, a naughty glimmer in her forest green eyes. "I think Itachi-aniki gets first call, seeing as he _is_ the older out of the two of you, and he deserves it more than _you_ anyways. Seeing as you _neglected me_ for almost _two fucking months_!" Apparently she was still hot about that, but it was instantly forgotten in Sasuke's pique of rage (sort of; it was half amusement either way).

"Sakura! Come on, be reasonable!"

"Nope, gomen Sasuke-kun. It's Itachi-aniki's call this time round." Looking up at her brother-in-law innocently, Sakura smiled slightly, nervousness lacing their green depths; as she should be. One horny Uchiha was hard enough to please, but _both_ of them, _at the_ _same time_? _**Not good**_. Smirking, Itachi slammed the door, and there commenced their night of competitive brotherly rivalry, Sakura's screams echoing out to the very corners of Konoha and back some.

* * *

_**~Owarimashita~ **_

* * *

**a/n: FINALLY! It's over!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha*hack, cough, cough, splutter, choke*hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**I'm tellin' ya, this oneshot was lot more trouble than I gave it credit; and I never intended for the lemons to be as slightly graphic as they were. It was supposed to be more toned down, subtle, but I just **_**had**_** to go and blow that one! Well, I never follow a plan for my stories anyways; I just keep writing till something inspirational and witty-cough cough insane cough- exits my walnut for an excuse of a brain which will eventually get around to my other stories A.S.A.P.! Promise! ! Yesh, well, I salute you all, and add on a few more important notes beneath this ramble shit-faced discussion with myself! XP lolness! This oneshot also happened to be 84 fucking pages long, so it goes to show just how much I love you guys! XD**

**Web address mentioned above somewhere.... page 47 when I wrote it!; If anyone wants it, then can you PM me?? It won't let me write it up, so, if you wanna know more...! XD **

**This gives you some of the info you wanna know about the hymen and it's relation to one's virginity, and how losing it doesn't prove you're not a virgin still, or as quoted in the article, "losing your cherry." Lol.**

**Please check out my profile; I have three stories that I am prepared to write (when I can find the time... there's never enough of that lately...) for you guys, but I need you to be specific on which one! Personally I'd like to write the first one, but it's entirely up to you guys; you're the ones who'll be reading and reviewing on it/them anyways! (Unless I anonymously send one to myself under another name and pretend I didn't write it.... heheheheheheheh!)**

**Arigato gozaimasu, and onegai R&R!! XD**


End file.
